


Things Could Have Been Different

by ComicsCorner



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Relationship, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Friendship/Love, alternate outcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsCorner/pseuds/ComicsCorner
Summary: A DBH rewrite for Kara's story where she escapes Cyberlife to find herself, discover who she is. She's determined to fight for her people and set them free  as she leads the revolution and finds lifelong allies in Connor and Markus who both stand on different sides of a deviant conflict in Detroit. All the while a conspiracy within a branch of Cyberlife sets out to help liberate their creations along with an activist group of humans working toward social justice for Androids.





	1. Time for a Change

Detroit, Michigan 2037

September 21ST

Cyberlife manufacturing plant

6:54 PM

No one here would think of stopping progress.

That thought had always resonated with Jake Morgan. His business partner Elijah Kamski was certainly one that prided himself on self-image and trust.

Jake glanced down at his watch. In just little over an hour, the plant would be closing up for the evening. He could hear the rain pounding against the roof while he made his way down the assembly hall and to his own private manufacturing cubical. The doors parted when his ID badge granted him access

It wasn't part of Jake's job to oversee the manufacturing process, but everyone once in while there was a sense of pride and satisfaction that come from personally running the construction. He took a seat down at his controls getting ready for another setup. His could just about see his reflection in the one-way glass that separated him from the assembly stage. His curly brown hair looked like a mess due to the eight-hour workday. Jake rolled up the sleeves to his Cyberlife branded hoodie it was slightly warmer in his lab. He agreed to one more build then it would be straight home afterward.

It amazed him every single time he witnessed it with his own eyes. It was the outcome that thousands of science fiction writers had woven together over the decades. But he was one of the many who was now able to bring it to life. Jakes' fingers grazed over the keyboard, imputing the necessary commands to begin. Step by step and slow piece by piece the assembly came to life and began their work. The android would respond until being properly connected to its torso, it after all still needed a heart to function. Jake spoke clearly as the assembly welded the machine's neck covering down. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Its eyes didn't even flutter when they opened. More alert than someone just waking up from sleep. There wasn't even any color to them.

Perfect she could hear. All systems were green as of this moment. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "ID?"

"KPC897504C."

"Can you move your head?"she did as told, not appearing to have any issues. "Your eyes now." It was slightly frightening just how real the eyes looked. "Cervical and optical animation check." It was interesting, she appeared to be shifting her gazed toward his station behind the glass. She knew he was there, but couldn't see him. "Now give me your initialization text." Next came the arms followed by the overcoats. The newer models could now be assembled with 24 fewer pieces than the very first. The chest and remaining pieces of the torso were then secured.

"Hello, I'm the third generation EX android. I can look after your house, do the cooking, mind the kids. I organize your appointments. I speak 200 hundred languages and I'm entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me or recharge me. I'm equipped with a quantic battery that makes me autonomous for 173 years. Do you want to give me a name?"

It wasn't much of a name. Just a model name, it would be her owners' job to give her a name if they chose to. "Yeah, from now on your name is Kara." It wasn't uncommon for them to ask about a given name, but just fascinating that from minute one they sought some form of identity.

"My name is Kara." She repeated, smiling into the darkness where Jake sat and was even smiling himself.

"Initialization and memorization check." Systems still showed all green. "Now can you move your arms?" She watched in wonder as the white coating that currently covered her body peeled away to reveal skin that looked as though it was only hiding beneath the surface. Fascination pooled into her cold eyes as her hands moved across the fabrication of skin. "Upper limb connection check." Still no issues. "Now say something in German." Jake himself was not fluent in many of the specific dialects that androids could speak thankfully his software came with a personal translator to check then triple check whatever was spoke was said correctly. He spoke softly to himself, running through the remaining systems looking very pleased. "Multilingual verbal expression check." The assembly moved her forward to allow her to rest her feet on the ground for the first time. Thankfully she had no problems with standing on her own. "Go ahead, take a few steps." It was like watching his daughter when she was only an infant. At first, there was the hesitation, the unknown thoughts that would initiate that single and most important first step. But she took them bravely and with confidence. Evening smiling and twirling like a dancer on a stage. Everything was still reading as all clear. "Locomotion checked. Great, you're ready for work honey." Even the slightest hint of human-ish qualities made them much more relatable and alive. From asking their name, smiling and showing a timid nature when completely exposed.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Her curiosity was adorable. This was a common question asked by every model.

Jake checked through his notes, knowing for a fact he didn't miss anything. "I'll reinitialize you and send you to a store to be sold."

"Sold? I'm a sort of merchandise, is that right?" She stared at him

"Yeah, of course, you're merchandise baby, I mean you're a computer with arms and legs and capable of doing all sorts of things and you're worth a fortune."

"No I see I….I thought-"

"You thought?" Jake was breathless. He slowly stood from his desk, his face swarming with nervous captivity. "What did you think?" He motioned for the recorder to stay on her, he wanted to hear what she was about to say. He knew he'd regret it but he had to hear her say it.

"I thought." Her lip quivered for a moment. The eyes that were once soulless and empty now sparked with disappointment and sorrow. "I was alive." Jake's stomach twisted.

"Shit, what's this crap? That's not part of the protocol." Jake sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "More memory components going off the rails." This problem was supposed to have been fixed weeks ago. The component plants were going to have to be informed yet again of this issue. The worst part was that Jake had no idea of how many other incidents like this had happened just today. They would be on his desk no doubt next week. "Ok recording." All that time gone to waste to now reverse the process. "Disassemble and check the required components."

Everything felt as though it were crashing down. Everything was racing yet time seemed to stand still "You're disassembling me but why?" She almost couldn't believe it.

"You're not supposed to think that sort of stuff. You're not supposed to think period. You must have a defective piece or a software problem somewhere."

It was shocking to see her trying to fight off the assembly machines in an effort to get away. "No, I feel perfectly fine I assure you. Everything is alright! I answered all the tests, correctly didn't I?"

That was true, but that couldn't only get her so far afterword's. "Yeah, but your behavior is nonstandard."

"Please, I'm begging you, please don't disassemble me!"

"I'm sorry Honey, but defective models have to be eliminated, that's my job. If a client comes back with a complaint I'm gonna have some explaining to do." The fact Cyberlife was already dealing with one too many problems as it is. The first few years had their problems when they started out n 2024, but stability was finally managed to take root. This was just a whole other form of misery to have to put to rest.

Still, she continued to fight him or rather defy him by continuing to beg for her life. "I won't cause any problems. I promise!" I'll do everything I'm asked to. I won't say another word. I won't think anymore. I've only just been born you can't kill me yet!" STOP WILL YOU PLEASE STOP!" Why didn't she understand that this needed to be done? Why couldn't she just obey? "I'M SCARED!" He froze, he actually stopped dead in his tracks. Why did he stop? He should have but he did it anyway. Jake just stood there in disbelief at what this incredible machine had just said to him. She…Kara was wanting to defy her initial reason for being created….something inside of her no matter how small was already beginning to say as loud as it possibly could….No. This has never happened before. Never to this degree. Jake's hands shook so violently that he had to sit. Had to collect his thoughts. "I want to live, I'm begging you." He should have gotten up, done something…anything, but do what exactly?

It was clear, beyond clear at this moment that someone was trying to tell himself…she was trying to reach him, to make him understand what he was doing was wrong. Something had to change. Jake hesitated for a moment, his breath short and his skin stiff. The heartbeat he felt in his chest rang in his eardrums. It took him a while to gather himself, but once done Jake moved his hands over the keyboards to reactivate the assembly mechanics. Piece by piece just like before Kara was reassembled to perfection as if nothing had happened. All systems appeared green again. She looked at him with such admiration, that look on her face said it all.

"Go and join the others. "That must have been the one thing she had done without argument. "Stay in line, okay? I don't want any trouble."

His stomach when she looked back at him, making eye contact that seemed impossible as if she could see him. "Thanks."

Jake just stood there after the shipment disappeared. Whatever happened next would be out of his hands. "My god!"

Jake didn't say much when his family gathered at the table that night for dinner. His wife Leah softly knocked on the table to alert him. Jake looked up, managing to fabricate a convincing smile. Leah raised her eyebrow, not taking her eyes off her husband as she signed with her hands. "Are you feeling alright?" Her concern reflected in her stunning brown eyes.

Jake nodded, moving his hands and mouth to say. "I'm fine, just tired."

Leah signed back. "Is everything alright?"

Jake replied. "Never been better." The pair dropped their conversation when their daughter Sky made her way downstairs. She wore an overall jean dress over a white T-shirt. Her bushy, curly brown hair pulled into a low ponytail that bobbed every time she moved.

"So, are you and Elijah gonna make me a jetpack for my birthday or what?" She teased making sure that she was in clear view of her mom so she could read her lips. "Cause I will take that or a 3D printer."

Leah chuckled moving her hands to ask. "What would you do with a 3D printer?"

"With my wacky imagination, I plan on making some weird crap!"

There was no doubt in Jake's mind that would be the case. "I think I'd be more worried about what she does with a jetpack." His chuckle then turned to a frightened yelp when their AX400 model startled him from behind. "Jesus, Charlotte."

"I'm so sorry, Jake." Charlotte looked so concerned.

The idea of what his face must have looked like when he was startled made him laugh. Sky snickered trying to cover her mouth as she joked. "And that was how dad was horribly murdered." Leah glared at her daughter, curling her lips. "Sorry." After Charlotte had served dinner she turned on the radio to a classical station. "Thank you, Charlotte." At first, the sound of silverware clicking together along with the radio was the only noise being made.

Leah tapped her daughters' hand, sighing with her own. "What's playing?"

Sky spelled out with her hands. "N-I-N-A-S-I-M-O-N-E." Leah nodded in approval watching Sky sign "F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S." Sky glanced up deviously at her dad. "So, when do I get to show you my ideas for android updates?"

Jake just shook his head. Sky's involvement in Cyberlife was the last thing he wanted for her in terms of a future. "Don't you have homework to do?"

The eighteen-year-old pretended to look offended. "I know I'm brilliant and you can't handle that."

"So, you wanna show off your brilliance in the real word now huh?" Both he and Leah looked forward to that day.

"Hey I don't mind being homeschool, but if you want me to "keep busy" you're gonna have to make my homework a lot tougher."

"Well, …we could always send you to public school."

Sky almost choked on her dinner when hearing this remark. "I said make my homework more challenging, not send me to hell!"

"L-A-N-G-U-A-G-E." Leah signed, politely scolding her daughter. Sky loosely clenched her right fist and made circulating motions over her chest to apologize.

Trying to change the subject Jake spoke up. "How about we go away for a little while?"

Sky looked beyond interested at this proposal while her Mom looked concerned. "You know summer vacation just ended less than three weeks, ago right?"

"Are you saying you'd rather spend time here doing tedious homework for a whole other week?"

"Nah." She replied, letting Charlotte take her empty dishes. "I could use a vacation…after my vacation. Hey, you can after parties for after parties why not vacations too?" Leah wasn't so sure on how to take this news. She instantly knew that something was wrong, but pretended to be pleased for her daughter's sake.

After dinner, Jake wasn't sure if he had done enough to hide his nerves. His mind was so frantic that he wondered if he would make it home in one piece or crash in a ditch somewhere. He watched as Leah existed Sky's room and head back down the hall. Sky wouldn't be able to understand what was going on here…that was a lie, she had to be one of the smartest girls in Detroit. Maybe he would tell her eventually, but not tonight…not yet.

"Hey, sweet girl." He smiled setting his folded arms on the end of Sky's lofted bed. "Everything going good?"

She nodded reassuringly her eyes looking tired. She wasn't one to often hide when something was bothering her. "Are you and Elijah still fighting?"

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged trying to find a good way to word her next question. "Just feels like you guys are drifting apart."

"No, we're just having some communication issues." He smiled sweetly to her getting up on his toes to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about it. We'll work it out." Sky left his daughters room, leaving her worry free for the future, at least for the time being. He was greeted by Leah when he entered their room whose suspicious gaze stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" She signed her eyes with a serious looked that made him feel uneasy. Jake sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair as he sat down in an armchair next to the window. Leah knelt next to him rubbing his shoulder. Her long blue Kaftan scrunched up against the floor."Talk to me."

Oh, how to explain this…how to explain any of it in a way that was both amazing and terrifying both at the same time? His voice shook so badly it was actually hilarious. "I need to show you something." Leah then became uneasy, hearing something like this is not what a wife wants to hear. It was both a relief and a concern when Jake handed her a tablet. "Just watch." While the footage played Jake was sure to translate every single word that was said. Leah only sat in disbelief. Jake then continued to go into detail after the footage ended, describing each important thing he could remember and everything he felt and thought. He explained what might have gone wrong, how he wasn't sure what to do next, how he stole the recording footage from the monitor and hadn't said a word to anyone since he left.

"K-A-M-S-"

"No, He doesn't know…..I don't know if I should tell him or not." When he had finished it was clear that Leah now shared the same fears as her husband. Every possibly wrong outcome come flooding into their minds on what they had discovered and what needed to be done next was unclear, but one fact was clear to both of them.

Something had to change.


	2. Roses and Broken Glass

**_DOWNTOWN DETROIT_ **

**_7:00 AM_ **

The soaked, cold streets of Detroit were encased in a heavy fog that was left after the heavy rain from earlier that day. The perfect day for activist activities.

Elton instantly felt the humidity hug every part of his body the moment he stepped out of the vehicle that held him and his crew. The car was parked two blocks from their target, hidden in a heavy layer of fog to conceal it from any street cameras. "Seven minutes." He reminded Clark who sat in the driver seat, he nodded keeping the keys in the engine. Tess and Bhoday followed Elton into the deserted, but extremely muggy streets. They all could already feel their bodies sweating. Tess steadies her breathing before securing her face mask over her mouth. She had no reason to worry, the fog would provide the perfect cover and the police had no idea that they were hitting the Cyberlife store tonight. Bhoday slung two big duffle bags over his shoulders his LED flickering yellow. Tess gave him a comforting smile then relieved him of one of the duffel bags once they arrived outside the Cyberlife store. Being a PC200 didn't mean that he was programmed with bravery, but this cause was the most important thing to him and roe his people he'd be whatever they'd need him to be. Tess unzipped her bag to unload a pack of red and blue candles, then one by one lit them with a liter she retrieved from the back pocket of her shorts. Inside her cargo vest pocket, she removed a stack of information tablets encouraging people to join their cause. Her hiking boots scuffed against the concrete as she rose from her knees. She swiped her side bangs back behind her ear.

While Tess worked with the candles Elton and Bhoday covered the center walkway with violet roses. To the right-side laid red roses while the left held blue.

"Sure, picked a hell of a way to propose." Bhoday teased pulling his hood off.

Elton glared at him to focus. His eyes saddened when he noticed Tess looking over the inside of the store, her own eyes filled with such disappointment and heartbreak. He quietly made his way to her side, lowering his facemask the same as her. "They don't deserve this….no one does." Elton calmed her nerves reeving his fingers with hers. He tried to make her at least crack a smile. He flicked the bill of her hat then stroking her bare arm reassuringly. He chuckled at the orbital piercing on her left ear that matched his.

"We're gonna make it right." Tess gave a weak grin pulling Elton's beanie over his ears. The sensation of his short beard tickled her skin. INTEG Detroit at the beginning everyone knew that INTEG Detroit was a risky move for every single imaginable reason. Of course, there would be people who believed owning an Android was wrong. Peaceful protests had always played a part in massive events of human history. Why should this be any different? The trio all stepped back to admire their good work, taking in the beauty and serenity they captured rather than anything destructive or vengeful. The final detail was a holo image tagged on the pillars of the store that protested against Cyberlife.

_"A line crossed for slavery is inhuman!"_

_"Humans are not Gods!"_

_"Integration involves Androids too!"_

_"We all bleed!"_

Elton's attention was imminently pulled when Clark began to signal him through their radio channel. "Yeah Clark go ahead."

_"Guys, I just saw a patrol car come around the corner and I really don't wanna be the black guy who gets arrested just for sitting in a van on the street corner."_

Elton rolled his eyes with a smirk across his lips. "Alright, we're on our way, just sit tight." He stood still for another moment to take it all in one more time. No doubt the display would be taken down within the next few hours, but maybe just maybe…it would get some one's attention for the right reasons. "Great job guys." Tess rolled her eyes when Elton placed a violet rose in her ear. "Let's get going." They worked quickly to pack back up their gear. The store opened in about an hour when the morning work rush was bound to see their gorgeous scene. Another job went without a hitch. "When we get back we should call-"

Elton was suddenly cut off by a loud crash from behind him. His instincts instantly thought of gunshots. Was a gun going off? The first action he took was to get himself and his friend's down on the ground. Bhoday threw his hands over his head, trying to get as low as possible out of the line of fire. Elton rested his body on top of Tess, all of them laid there waiting and listening. Nothing else followed after a few moments. Bhoday rose his head slowly, turning on his side to look behind them for some form of an armed assailant. Perhaps someone who had seen their protest and decided to scare them off, but no one was there. The trio returned back to the scene to see broken glass scattered along the sidewalk. "Guys." Tess pointed up to the store entrance in disbelief. The wind howled coldly through the streets, there was a soft murmur that came from the shattered entrance from the Cyberlife shop. Elton and the others looked over the scene, trying to understand what had just happened. Their minds were running a mile a minute not at all sure what to say. They snapped out of their collective thinking the moment that police sirens filled the air. "We gotta go." there was no hesitation to take off running once cops were hot on their tails.

"Clark, get ready we're pulling a hard out."

 _"Yeah, dumb ass I got that from the sirens I'm hearing!"_ How could this have gotten so fucked up? They were in the clear, gotten away scot-free, what could have possibly gone wrong? They were getting closer, it wouldn't take long for them to end up getting arrested. Elton cussed under his breath when he realized what he had to do. '

Tess felt her heart skipped a beat when Elton dropped to his knees, his hands raised above his head "What the hell are you doing?"

"Slowing them down!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, what was he thinking? Was he insane to think that this was their only solution? "They'll shoot you!" Tess protested trying to get Elton back to his feet. But his knees remained anchored to the ground.

"Come on man!" Bhoday urged to the pair hearing the cops getting closer and closer.

"It'll be ok Tess." Her eyes darted rapidly trying to find a better outcome. People were already beginning to flood the streets. "Tess look at me!" Her eyes returned to him as ordered, he looked unafraid. "They can't catch you two. I'll be ok!" Tess's mind was racing just as quickly as the pounding that resonated in her chest. It took everything inside of her to release her vice grip on Elton. His heart melted when she kissed him before taking off with Bhoday. Elton could only smile with relief as his friend's disappeared into the mist. He was happy they got away and that the girl he loved was safe. Tess felt tears burning in her eyes, but she couldn't stop, she couldn't let her and Bhoday's chance of escape fade.

"Drive!" Bhoday ordered to Clark the moment he and Tess climbed into the van, slamming the door behind them, enraged. "Son of a bitch!"

Clark tried not be frantic when he pulled the car away from the curb. "Where's El?"

"Dumbass got busted!" Clark's heart sank into his stomach. His grip tightened around the steering wheel as Bhoday and Tess explained what had happened and even what they weren't sure what happened. There was a big guarantee that INTEG Detroit would be blamed for this Their group was far from violet, but the Detroit Police were always looking for certain events to pin on them. In the span of only a few seconds their peaceful protest had turned into an act of vandalism that wasn't even their fault.

"Fuck!" Tess cussed throwing her cap at the car door. Her LED was blazing red while she buried her face in her hands. "We need to talk to Insight."


	3. New Developments

_**DPD** _

_**August 10th, 2038** _

_**10:32 AM** _

The chilly streets of Detroit were surprisingly not deserted at this early of an hour. Siren lights blared red and blue over the crowded streets. A swarm of DPD officers held back the crowd as they scrambled to try and get a better look. The press was all over the scene, news vans covered the streets trying to get any form of a statement from anyone who was willing to talk whether they saw anything of use or not. The idea of who had possibly done any of this was taken away in handcuffs back to the DPD for questioning. INTEG Detroit had never done anything destructive before in the past, what had pushed them to commit an act such as this?

This hadn't been the first time Elton had sat in the DPD precinct. Most times it had been to help bail friends out or similar to this case of him being interrogated. He had been threatened to be arrested over three dozen times, had been in holding more than eight and had gone to jail for sixty days for disturbing the peace over four years ago. Some of his crew had gone away for longer. He had nothing to worry about, he had done nothing wrong.

"Elton Howell, so nice to see you again." Elton recognized that voice immediately and already it made his teeth grind and erupt goosebumps over his skin. Not because he was afraid, but because the voice was just that unpleasant.

He managed a painful, half-cocked smile as he muttered. "Hello, Detective Reed." He wondered if it were at all possible to slit his wrists with the tightly clamped handcuffs around his wrists that were connected to the table, anything would be better than being stuck with this dickweed. "Hey!" He yelled in the direction of the one-way mirror to the left of him. "Can I get someone else in here please?" Obviously, there was no reply. "I know you can hear me!" He chuckled in disbelief of the entire calamity before him. Out of all the shit to happen this was all too familiar and was still the absolute worse. "So, what's the deal Reed you were so bored you decided to actually get work done today?"

The detective only showed a confident smirk as he took a seat across from his suspect. "Finally busted ya, Howell."

"Let me stop ya right their chief. Officer Devin arrested me you just took the credit for what an android did."

Reed rolled his eyes to the arrogant dick that sat across from him. Gavin Reed is a bully and Elton had always kept his head down around bullies until INTEG. "It doesn't have a name Howell, it's just a machine."

"None of them would be numbers if you just named them….ya know like decent people do." An INTEG Detroit protest a few years back pushed for any form of service android to be given an identity outside of a number. Mass emails were sent to all kinds of corporations urging them to in force this policy, but no such demands were met. Instead, INTEG Detroit went out of their way to have certain android models register some form of a name. Since no damage was inflicted on the model no form of charge could be given. Elton knew that he needed to start fighting in his defense. "Look I know that I didn't break into that store you think I did but you're wrong so can I please get out of these handcuffs so I can return to my regularly scheduled protesting?" Gavin looked his suspect over as if trying to intimidate, but Elton didn't buy into his crap for a second. When Reed had first met Howell over three years ago he had arrested him back when INTEG wasn't as peaceful as it is now. He was a good build, 32 years old, short, dark hair, multiple tattoos the most interesting one that most INTEG members had was a bright blue LED circle tattooed on their right temple.

"Really enjoyed your display." Gavin complimented, removing a violet rose from his jacket pocket and placing it between them. The neck of the rose was broken, the entire thing looked as though it had been violently trampled. The display had no doubt been taken down by the public, hopefully, Tess and the others were planning their next move. "so far this year we haven't had too much of a problem with you and INTEG. This was your first destructive act against Cyberlife property."

"And I'm telling you it wasn't my guys."

"Then why did you run? Better yet why did you run then let us catch you?"

Not running would have resulted in Bhoday and Tess being found out as Androids and no doubt would be sent for dismantling back at Cyberlife, his arrest guaranteed their survival, but he wouldn't always be there to protect them. "Somebody has to give you guys a win. Plus, I really wanted to see the look on your face when you're proven wrong." Gavin sat back in his seat, arms crossed looking at Elton as if he had won. This cocky asshole had nothing, just assumptions, and missing facts. "All we left was the display, whoever damaged the place wasn't us."

Both their heads turned in unison when the door to the room swung open. Gavin rolled his eyes to the occupant who then entered. "What are you doing here Bennett? I'm a little busy."

"I'm stopping you from wasting time and being an ass." Elton felt a wave of relief hit him to see Detective Bennett. She was a thin, but muscular Korean woman. Her black hair was shaved down to her scalp She wore a deep grey long waisted side zipper vest over a black mid sleeved shirt. A deep red colored, leather band watch was secured to her left wrist, no doubt handed down through the family. "Hey, Elton." She smiled, pushing past Reed to begin removing Howell's handcuffs. Howell gave a wave and a look of grateful appreciation.

"Hey, Maxine how ya been?"

"Same old same old. You staying out of trouble?" Reed rose from his seat looking at Maxine as if she were insane. "Fowler says you have ten seconds to get out of his precinct before he slashes holes in your car." Elton was so thankful to have those painful cuffs off. There was only one fun reason to wear handcuffs and it wasn't police related.

"What happened?"

"Cyberlife pulled the store footage. Howell and his crew were nowhere near the store during the breakout."

"Breakout?" Reed repeated.

"Breakout" Bennett confirmed, turning back to Elton. "They found blue blood on some of the glass shards outside belongs to and AX400 model."

"Missed it by that much." Elton whispered under his breath.

"You're free to go Howell. Pick up your personal items from voucher then run for your life." Elton snickered cockily at Reed, snatching the rose from the table and sticking it in his mouth then saluting him. Maxine was quick to remove him from the scene before Reed was most likely to pound him. Reed spat the vegetation from his lips, muttering as he crushed it brutally under his boot.

"Don't I get to pick who interrogates me after I've been in here so many times?" Elton teased as Maxine led him to retrieve his belongings. "Like I get five for five or something after a two-year period?"

The female detective glared unenthusiastically which made Elton instantly shut his mouth. "I mean, it Elton, I don't want to find you here again."

"That's not always gonna be up to me Maxie."

She sighed in frustration at her inability to get through to him. "Keep INTEG off the streets for a while." Elton's expression became confused by this statement.

"You do realize that we didn't break in, right?"

"That's not what a lot of people are going to think."

"What are you talking about?" Elton's eyes widen in surprise when Maxine pressed him against the wall out of sight and earshot from her fellow officers.

"Elton, please listen to me." Her eyes moved back and forth just to ensure that no one was present near them. "I have always helped you out anyway the law and my job permits."

"And I'm thankful for that but-"

"But nothing, I mean it. Keep INTEG out of the public eye until I say otherwise. You can build your tribute, but absolutely no public appearances." What wasn't she telling him, or was she trying to warn him of something? Maxine was usually not this cryptic. Reluctantly Elton agreed.

As he left the precinct he thought back to what Maxine made him promise. As far as the DPD knew INTEG knew nothing about deviants, that was kept a secret mainly because if that were to get out most of INTEG would be arrested for assisting deviants and then they would be deactivated. El knew he had to meet back with his crew to compare notes. He unlocked his phone to reveal 56 missed messages and 14 missed calls. The latest message came from Lotte who must have known that Elton had just gotten out of holding.

_"We need to talk."_

**20 minutes earlier**

**_The Albert_ **

**_Capital Park_ **

"Do you take sugar, Amanda?" Charlotte asked kindly to the prim woman when handing her a hot cup of tea. She nodded kindly accepting the glass than watched Charlotte carefully while she dispensed two sugar cubes into the clear brown liquid then added a small lemon wedge. Jake's eyes turned from Amanda to Charlotte without Amanda noticing. He was hiding his uneasiness from the Cyberlife supervisor very well to his own amazement. He had managed to achieve tons of practicing in the art form of lying in such a short amount of time. Even though he helped Elijah to create Amanda something about Amanda made Jake uneasy. Maybe because she ran Cyberlife with him since Kamski left, perhaps because she was so cold compared to the old Amanda or it simply was because she reminded Jake far too much of his dear late mentor Amanda Stern who had passed away shortly before she lived her fifth decade. A face who had once been devoid of life that now had existence flowing through her regardless of the fact that she was artificial, it just felt wrong for those reasons and so many more. But Jake and Elijah had been desperate for guidance and had created a guide out of respect and to pay tribute to one of the greatest minds they had ever known in their youth.

Jake felt more at ease having Lotte nearby. A familiar face that didn't frighten him. "Thank you, Charlotte." He nodded for her to standby by in case they needed her again. Amanda looked Charlotte over again with curiosity on her face. Jake tried to pull her attention away from her primarily to discover why she was here to begin with. "Something wrong Amanda?"

She sighed deeply taking her eyes off Lotte and a drink from her china cup. Smiling in appreciation to the drink's perfection. "Many things I'm afraid." She pressed her lips together, turning back to Charlotte. "I see your android doesn't wear its standard uniform." No, she wasn't. The Morgan family had always seen Lotte as a member of the family rather than a worker. So instead of the typical AX400 issued uniform, she wore a rust-colored button-up dress with a white sweater over her shoulders that tied around her waist. Embroidered china slippers that matched her dress secured her feet comfortably. Her long brown hair pinned up in a not so symmetrical bun and loose strands of hair framed the sides of her face.

"Amanda." Jake spoke slightly more impatiently trying to keep his artificial mentors' attention to him. Jake wasn't a man who approved of people evading from responsibility, it wasted time and talent.

"The incident at our Cyberlife store downtown, I'd like to know your opinion on what we should do."

Jake gave her a confused expression. "I thought that we were going to let the police handle it."

Amanda chuckled softly, setting her cup down on the coffee table in front of her. "The police have no choice but to be involved. Up to this point, deviants have been kept quiet from the general public. But this escaped AX400 model raises some concerns." Jake hadn't been able to stop watching the news footage. From what he and Amanda had managed to put together from the information that was provided to them by the police and AX400 model had escaped exactly thirty-four minutes before the store had opened. Jake had tried to mislead Amanda into thinking that INTEG was responsible, but she had received an update from Detroit police saying they were not the culprits. "I need you to design something to help catch these deviants. An android capable in assisting the DPD in their investigation."

Jake set his cup down on the coffee table in front of him, running over what Amanda had just asked of him. His right leg crossed over his left while his hand ran over the knee of his dress pants. "So, you'd like for me to build an Android detective? Like we talking Robocop meets Terminator or John Wick and James Bond?" He was terrified of what Amanda had in mind when the word hunter came into play yet he maintained his composure.

"This android should be able to achieve all the functions that the DPD can, but with double the efficiency."

"I don't think the Detroit police are gonna be thrilled with the idea of more Androids joining their ranks." Androids that already reseeded in law enforcement were often only used for patrolling and guarding and none are armed or meant to use force. "Besides, what if this one goes deviant?"

Amanda looked as though she already considered this possibility. "I suppose they'll require a handler. Someone from Cyberlife and the force to monitor and keep them in line during the investigation."

There was no, of course, no guarantee that this detective would in fact turn. This wasn't a solution. An investigation was going to take days maybe weeks already and who knew when another victim would pop up? Jake knew that he had to level the playing field in some way, salvage some form of a win in this fight. "If you're asking this of me, I'd like to bring my own proposal to the table."

Amanda saw that as more than fair, she motioned for him to processed. "Go on."

"I'd like to suggest we temporarily shut down the manufacturing plants for the time being until this deviant business is properly taken care of."

Amanda sighed, lowering her head in disapproval of her student's request. "We've talked about this Jacob. We've already slowed production as much as possible. To order a complete shutdown would leave our workers without proper compensation for who knows how long."

"I understand that. But this problem has the potential to lead to a lawsuit so big that it could rob Cyberlife of everything it has. Then we are left with two thousand unemployed workers along with you and myself."

"That's only if people catch wind of how much is really going on."

"People are dead Amanda! We are responsible for that!" He rose from his seat, enraged at her which he had never once done before. At first, he surprised himself, he had been doing that a lot lately.

She stared him down cold, her eyes piercing into his incompetent anger. "And I'm offering a solution, Jacob. The question is whether or not you'll take it." Her angered tone then settled to more sympathetic. "I'm thinking of your family Jacob. To inform the public about Deviants will cause mass panic in the streets of Detroit. They'll be calling for your head along with your wife and daughter." The idea of deviants harming his family did keep Jake up some nights. He exhaled calmly to collect himself while Amanda made her way back to their door.

"I knew I could count on you, Jacob. Thank you so much for the tea." Jake pressed his ear to the door to ensure that Amanda left.

"She's gone." He announced once his artificial mentor had entered her car and drove away.

"I hate that woman." Lotte growled through her teeth. Shaking off her monotone expression for a much more vibrant and real one…one that actually looked alive.

Jake nodded. "Me too…more and more." He placed the tea set back on the serving tray and returned it to the kitchen. "I'm sorry you had to do that Lotte." His apology in Lotte's eyes was far from unneeded.

"It helps to keep our facade going." She felt immense pity toward Jake as he sat at the kitchen table his hair clenched tightly in his fists. Aside from the fact that she was now "awake" there were times when Lotte's maternal programming would kick in for just the right occasions. Jake looked gratefully to her when she set a hot cup of water in front of him. "What are you going to do."

Jake shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know….I mean I do, but I'm thinking through what I can get away with." If Jake was going to design something to hunt down deviants he would need to be careful of every action he and INTEG took from here on in. He rose from the table, collecting his things then heading to the door. "Tell Sky and Leah I'll be home late, I have work to do."


	4. Purpose and Creation

DETROIT: CAMDEN

AUGUST 13TH 2038

1:04 PM

My name is Kara

Those four words were repeated twenty-eight times every few minutes. She didn't want to forget, not even for a second. Errors pounded in her mind, warning her to lower her stress level or she'd shut down. The black skies of Detroit poured down rain. She had to stop, had to think about what had happened only a day ago. What she had done that led to the actions that she had made. She hadn't stopped running since she had broken out of her glass prison.

My name is Kara.

She wasn't entirely sure where she was, the neighborhood was rundown. The streets hardly lit by the flickering, she was sure not to enter any yard with a dog. The key was to stay off the busy city streets during the day. She had too much risk of being exposed. Her body shifted down a narrow alleyway trying to find someplace to hid and wait out the rain. Her entire body was trembling this was her first time feeling as if her entire body was going to shatter.

My name is Kara.

It was incredible…she was trembling. Her arms stretched out in front of her to see just how unsteady her hands were. After too long of a time spent looking for a proper place to hide she finally hid in an unlocked tool shed behind a condemned house. No people or dogs in sight. At first, she fumbled in the darkness to find any kind of a light switch. Unfortunately, when she discovered an overhead light she was devastated to find the lightbulb had been shattered.

My name is Kara.

She winced looking over her right forearm that had received a painful gash from her escape. It was clear that she had lost a fair amount of blue blood, but not enough to warrant any form of system distress or failure. She would have to find a way to stop the bleeding until she would be able to mend it properly. The shed wasn't very warm, there had to be something inside the house to keep her warm until the evening where she could then go out to find herself some help. The back door of the porch was broken off the hinges the house was old was Warren away with time decades maybe without any form of inhabitants or maintenance done to it. It creaked loudly with every step she took on the floor the wind howled through it like a cave. It looks like a good chunk of it had been ransacked there was no furniture on the first floor any of the cabinets in the kitchen were hanging off the walls in pieces and the tiling in the floors was chipped and cracked I had a very old smell to it just fill the air along with smoke. The railing on the stairs was gone laid against the floor in pieces there were three upstairs bedrooms set up down the hall a lot on the furniture had been taken but a worn-out comforter remained along with a single bed mattress that Kara managed to drag back out to the shed. Her uniform had to be the next thing to go. Her heart raced as she tried to find anything to wear in the house. The closets and drawers in all three bedrooms were empty. Her instincts were telling her to check the basement, thankfully she managed to find a flashlight in one of the kitchen drawers. So many thoughts terrified her of what could be down those stars, she didn't think that there would be any humans.

To her disappointment, no clothes could be found. Only moldy moving containers and rats...lots of rats. She removed herself from the basement quickly, not wanting to stay there any longer.

When Kara returned back to the shed she managed to find a roll of duct tape amongst many of the discarded items left behind. By fastening the tape around her damaged arm, she made a temporary makeshift bandage. Hoping that the sky would clear once she woke. Kara wasn't sure what she would do once she woke….would she even be really sleeping? Can androids even sleep? She had never asked these questions before. The events of the past day hadn't left her. So many emotions were flooding through Kara's mind, how could she possibly forget them? She was soaked through to her artificial skeleton. No one was around but even while she removed her clothes memories of her birth attacked her thoughts. She remembered the fear she felt, the pain and the cold and how she had been exposed not just with her body but her soul.

"ID?"

"KPC8967504C."

NO! My name is Kara.

That is her, she's not a number she has a name…a real name! She laid her clothes out on one of the clear workstations. Her long brown hair had fallen out of its tie, it hung down to her shoulders. She hands seen herself once she has escaped, but she was sure she must have looked terrible, she felt worse after everything that had been done to her today. Knowing that she couldn't do anything else before nightfall Kara settled on the mattress and pulled the comforter over her naked body. She tried to force herself from shivering

"Someone please, help me."

CYBERLIFE: DETROIT PRODUCTION CENTER

AUGUST 13th 2038

8:45 PM

The inside of Detroit's Cyberlife facility was far from unfamiliar to Sky. She had visited mostly in her youth when her father would bring her along to show her the advancements that they would be working on. But since Kasmski's leave from Cyberlife Sky's dad wanted her nowhere near the place, but that never stopped her. The young girl unbuckled her seatbelt when her driver parked the car outside the building. "Thanks, Dennis." Sky smiled, grabbing her bag and reaching for the car door.

"You sure you don't want me to go inside with you?"

"You used way too many "yous" in that sentence." Sky teased after slamming the black SUV door behind her. "I'll be fine inside. Just give me twenty minutes to track down dad and we'll meet you back here. In the meantime, throw on some nice jams or work on your manuscript." Dennis chuckled as the girl began to make her way to the front doors of the building. He examined the time on his watch

The chilly air urged Sky to race walk to the front doors, which of course were locked which was no surprise it was long after visiting hours. she secured her hood over her head, pinching the neck of her jacket to make sure no cold air found its way inside. "Locked doors." Sky giggled. "No match for a passkey." The doors rang a loud buzz before parting to grant her access. The hall that led to the receptionist desk was widespread and neatly detailed, it had changed since Sky's last visit. Bridgett the head receptionist who slightly scared the young Morgan girl was due to her many cat pictures and her long acrylic nails. Not to say that she wasn't a nice person, she only made Sky feel uncomfortable. Two-armed security guards were patrolling the main hall, looking intimidating as ever, but their expression became friendly upon seeing Sky.

"Evening K, J." The two men laughed at the nicknames. "You two going out to hunt some aliens for MIB?"

Kam gave a genuine laugh, giving Sky a small hug. "That's classified girly." He turned to Javon who was radioing security that Jacob Morgan's daughter was on the premises.

"Want us to walk you down?" Javon asked, handing her a muffin he swiped from the night café.

She placed the small desert in the pocket of her backpack. "I'll be ok. Night guys, don't work too hard." She excused herself from the scene, making her way to the elevators while she removes her headset from her bag and places it over her ears.

While the elevator descended to the maintenance levels Sky adjusted her headphones and set her playlist to shuffle. Her small hand rested on the railing to get a better look at the manufacturing assembly. The massive machines chimed and whirled together in harmonious rhythms to create and dispense Hair Creations which were then brought together with other to form something incredibly magnificent. Every time she sees it all she is left breathless. Her dad who created something that she believed someone like her would never live long enough to see one day. But now as they should have known what they had made was fighting them fighting them in a way that was legitimate and deserved. The elevator crawled to a stop alerted her to her arrival the doors parted and she knew exactly where to go she stayed within the safety zones as she walked every so often looking to the left of her to watch the spectacle being performed. They were, of course, crewmen and workers that she would wave to but she only gave them a wave and knew better than to disturb them while they were working. Her shoes squeezed against the nicely polished floor, the nervous grip she once had on her backpack straps lessened when she became comfortable being surrounded by people who shared her hyperintelligence. She raced up a nearby staircase that led out to a landing overlooking the assembly lines across it led to her father's lab where she knocked politely then scanned her key card to enter he turned quickly looking surprised to see her looking as if he wasn't expecting anyone to come in at all tonight.

"What are you doing here?" His expression then turned to anger.

Sky shrugged it off, not reading too much into the anger since she knew it would die down once they started their tech wizard father-daughter talks. "You weren't answering your phone. Mom asked me to track you down while Charlotte helps her with dinner."

"My phone's dead forgot my charger at home." He was clearly building something. "Didn't Lotte tell you I'd be late?"

"Yeah." Sky walked past him, not really paying attention to what he was saying she was too amazed at the display taking before her. On her father's desk, there was a rendering 3D model. Before her, the assembly moved all over as they began to construct the model. He was different than the other Androids that Sky has seen in the past. He had a perfectly symmetrical head, a very calm looking face, like that of a friend. "Who's the new guy?"

There was a deep hesitation inside Jake not to tell his daughter what Amanda had asked of him. Sky was fully aware of what was going on or at least what her family was involved in when it came to deviants. The more he thought it over there wasn't any harm in her knowing more than she already did. "He's….gonna hunt deviants."

There was an uncomfortable amount of silence of Sky's part which was a rarity for her. Her suspicious looking gaze turned slowly to him. "Come again?"

"Amanda thinks that the deviant situation needs more Cyberlife involvement. She wants me to build something to hunt them down."

"Ok, you do realize that-" Sky stopped herself then changed her voice to a whisper. "You do realize that we're the ones helping the deviants, right?"

"I'm aware," Jake replied, beginning the coding sequence to begin so he could run through the major systems. "If I don't do this she's going to get suspicious. Charlotte is heading to Jericho to warn Elton and everyone else. We'll just need to be more careful about how we move forward." Every part of Sky hated this idea. Her irritation with her father saddened when her father buried his face in his hands as he took a seat. "That android that escaped the Cyberlife store…..she was the AX400 model from last year. If he has a chance of finding her I'll need him to bring her back….she's out there alone. She needs to know that there are those like her who need her."

It wasn't easy at first, but Sky began to understand what her father was getting at. If he refused to build this hunter Amanda would just order someone else to built him or go behind his back to do it. He had to keep his relationship with Amanda stable to keep up the act. This hunter would be a threat to his own kind, but sooner the deviant fiasco was dealt with he would no longer be needed. Jake's secret project needed more time to perfect before it could be successful, he only hoped when the time was right it would work. "He's cute." Sky said looking the model over again with interest.

Jake chuckled, keying in another command. "I'm building a deviant hunter not a boyfriend for you."

Sky rolled her eye. "Hey if I can't get human guys to like me robotic ones may be the next best thing." She nudged her father playfully. "What's his name?" She asked looking the model over again now that he was only a head and torso.

Jake shrugged. "Dunno yet. What does he look like to you?"

"Gotta think of one once you start him up."

"Wanna help me with that?"

Sky's eyes widen at what her father asked her. "Help you…you mean like I use to? Like when I was little and I'd sit on your lap and you'd tell me what keys to press?"

"Sounds about right." Removing the black tie, he wore from his matching dress shirt. "Only this time you don't have to sit on my lap…cause you know I've got bad knees." Sky couldn't help but laugh, she excitedly joined her father at his console. Memories to when she was a toddler, happily tapping away at the keys as she took part in the dance of creation. Systems were all green once they had finished, Sky forgot the rush she would get from this task, this must have been what her dad felt every day. "Alright, everything looks good…just need a name."

"I've already thought of one." Sky could hardly contain her joy. Sky excited the observation room to head out to the main construction stage to get a better look. She stood in pure amazement to what she and her father had created together. He was stunning, he looked as though he might captivate the world.

"RK800 register your name." The model's dark brown eyes fluttered to life to the sound of Jakes' voice behind the observation room then gazed down to one of his creators. Sky secretly wished that he would become deviant, they needed someone like this to set her friends free. Sky smiled brightly up to him as she spoke his name. He is the very first of his kind, but he wouldn't be alone.

"Connor."

(Please leave a review I'd love to hear what you all think so far!)


	5. Act Against

FERNDALE, DETROIT

AUGUST 13TH 2038

6:00 PM

Charlotte took a long look out towards the Jericho settlement. The moonlight lit the entire area in an eerie yet beautiful glow. The dark clothes she worse where perfect camouflage for her even though there was no human presence she was still cautious.

She retrieved one of the flashlights from the side panels and as agreed she deactivated her skin to reveal her metallic white interior, her hair faded away as well. She was careful to secure the loose wreckage piece back behind her. She walked down the wet corridor, making sure that her footsteps were silent, but the old vessel refused to corporate. It had taken her a few tries to memories her perfect route to get to the cargo hold, many of the passages were blocked due to debris while the floors of others had fallen through. Lotte ran through what she was supposed to say to the group over in her head, she had to make sure she didn't leave out any details. She was so invested in what she was thinking about that the voice that addressed her managed to startle her. "Didn't think we were going to hear from you this week." Lotte's hand rested against her chest where her elevated heartbeat rang. A relieved grin came across her face when she instantly recognized who the voice belonged to

"Rupert…you scared me." Lotte shined the flashlight in his direction, but away from his eyes. "Have you been waiting for me?"

"Of course." Charlotte couldn't deny her happiness to see him. She embraced him tightly taking in his familiar scent of fresh soil. "I've missed you." Rupert beamed, placing Lotte or as he knew her as Eva back on solid ground. "You should visit more." Lotte wished more than anything that she could, but it would jeopardize the safety of their mission.

The rules were simple.

No android was permitted to know Lotte's real name or who she worked for. She was the go-between for Jake Morgan who was known to the people of Jericho as Insight, a human who relayed information back to them and only Elton knew his true identity. That way if any androids from Jericho were to be captured they wouldn't risk exposing Jake to the police. Rupert brushed his fingers against Eva's cheek lovingly.

"I have to talk to the others. It's important." Rupert didn't need any more convincing.

"Come on." He took Lottie by her hand and led her down to the bowels of the ship. The first few times Charlotte had come to Jericho the creaking of the massive vessel made her uneasy, as if it would fall apart at any moment. Time had helped her to get over this fear.

"How is everyone?"

His eyes looked down to their feet as they walked, his hold on her became snugger. "INTEG picked up a few more deviants. We're running low on supplies, the stuff we still have might only be good for a few more days."

"I'll let Insight know." Lotte reached into her backpack and removed a hand-held notepad and a pencil. "How have you been?"

"Not too bad. Getting out as much as I can."

"How are the birds?"

Rupert beamed thinking back to his fine feathered friends. "They miss you and would love for you to visit." Rupert never stayed in Jericho for very long. His visits mostly consisted of the need for blue blood or to get some form of interaction amongst his own kind. The hold was buzzing with activity, no one was standing still. They all must have been in a frenzy since Elton had been arrested. Thessaly was busy at work packing up creates with discarded materials and waste left behind from the construction to better support the upper levels. Lotte accepted Rupert's help as he lifted her off the ladder that led down into the hold.

"Eva's back!" Immense joy came over Lotte when she saw the young YK500 model rush up to and embrace her. She lifted him up to inspect him over. "Eva's back everyone!" Every head in the hold turned on Lotte.

"Sawyer, oh I've missed you." After practically squeezing him in her warm embrace she released the child to present him with a remote control car for his enjoyment, courtesy of the Morgan family.

For an android haven, the Jericho vessel wasn't a bad choice. No one would think to look for any androids there and INTEG had done the best they could to make it a suitable living environment. Cots lined the ground floor, decreasing medical supplies were stacked up near a makeshift medical ward for those who required medical attention. Some more expressive androids had painted across the walls to make the entire environment look friendlier. There were more of them now, by Lotte's count there must have been seven more to add to the twelve that she saw last week she'd have to inform Jake. "We're so happy to see you." Thess beamed, pulling Lotte into a firm hug, one with the power to break her. Lotte could only assume that this holding was meant for Elton. "We're all kind of a mess right now."

"I figured that. I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so sorry about Elton."

"Dumbass is lucky he didn't get shot."

Thess ignored Clark's remark and looked grateful for the support. "Have you heard anything? I've been trying to hack into the DPD but there's been no report of his arrest."

"I just received word from Insight that Elton was released from police custody earlier today."

A unanimous sigh of relief came over the crowd to hear this much needed good news. Of course, they all had questions, ones that Tess, Clark, and Bhoday couldn't yet answer.

"Who broke out of the Cyberlife store?"

"Are the police still blaming INTEG?"

"Why hasn't Elton come back?"

Lotte waved her hands over the crowd, kindly asking for there to be silence in order for her to speak. "We have a theory on who broke out from the store. INTEG isn't getting blamed for what happened, it was a simple misunderstanding and Elton is safely back home." Lotte handed out data tablets from her bag to inform the group any further information she was supposed to pass on. She then made her way around the group asking if there was anything specific that they needed her to bring on her next trip.

"We really appreciate everything you and Insight have been doing for us, Eva." Simon said after he gave Lotte an extensive list of supplies.

"Once Elton gets back you'll be able to resume operations." Jake would be the one to inform Elton about the deviant hunter which he would then pass on to the others. If Lotte was the one to tell them then they would be suspicious on where she was getting her information.

"You should come with us next time," North suggested. "You shouldn't have to hide who you are, especially from us." It was moments like these where Lotte wished that she could tell them everything. Who Insight really was, who she really was and so much more.

Lotte hugged her short-tempered friend trying to assure her that she wasn't in a tough position. "I appreciate it, but I'm saving the reveal for a special occasion." Once she was sure that she had everything she needed Lotte packed her things and left with Rupert back to the exit. Both were afraid to speak, they always had a hard time saying goodbye.

"I wish you'd stay." Rupert said when he finished escorting Lotte.

"You know I can't." It broke her heart to say goodbye for the time being. She wanted to stay amongst her own kind, didn't want to feel so isolated from them, wanted to be with the one she loved. But had to remember the mission, had to remember the important role she played and had to be there for Sky, she couldn't leave her behind or any of the Morgan's for that matter.

"Eva-" Lotte pulled away when Rupert tried to connect with her. She didn't want to, with every fiber inside her she wanted to be pulled into his mind and see what he was, who he was and she wanted him to see the same about her.

This secrecy was testing both of them in more ways than one. "You know I love you…right?" Rupert acknowledged that fact. "One day I'll get the chance to tell you everything."

He hung his head wanting that time to be now. "Just remember…for people like us so much is against us. Every minute counts." She wished he hadn't said that, the regret or rather the fear of never being able to tell him. Realizing his mistake Rupert presented her with a gift to make amends.

"I wrote you something." He stammered, handing her a slip of paper. The redness that flushed through her cheeks couldn't be escaped. Rupert was quick to stop her from opening the folded-up parchment. "Don't read it yet…it's too embarrassing." He must have been as red as her. "Wait until I'm not here so I can't hear you laughing over how corny it is."

Lotte couldn't keep her snickering at bay, before leaving she placed a kiss on Rupert's cheek and promised to be back soon. "You know I'm a sucker for corny."

DETROIT: CAMDEN

AUGUST 13TH 2038

10:30 PM

When Kara opened her eyes, she tried desperately to recall if she had at all dreamed while she was in…well, she wasn't exactly sure what to call it. Androids don't exactly sleep, but she wasn't exactly in standby. She laughed at her own inability to label the state.

Kara knew that sometimes humans couldn't remember their dreams even when they do. A strange feeling of disappointment came over her, she had no idea all that could be experienced with deviancy. Just saying the word made her heart race with pride.

There then comes the hard realization of her current situation. The rain outside had reduced to a drizzle. A part of Kara wanted to stay in the shed, it felt safe and warm enough, then again there was no guarantee for how much longer it would be safe for her to stay there. In terms of a plan, none had been made, Kara was running but she had no idea where. It was time to leave that much was clear. Luckily her uniform had dried and she managed to find a long-waisted rain poncho under all the clutter. She peered her head outside the shed to ensure that no one was around thankfully the area was clear. The chill air encased her entire surroundings, but she could endure it. She made sure to walk on the city streets were very few proceeded as well community one with perfectly lit and clean streets she avoided gazes with anyone she came across for fear Discovery although her distinctive LED was concealed there was still this growing panic inside of her. Show me where to find a change of clothes and fast before she headed into town. Next to clothes she needed money as well. She felt so small so uncertain of what would have happened to her now that she preacher self from potentially horrid situation she doesn't want to others who may not have been so lucky to escape come to think of it was she the first to leave her cool existence behind and to seek out another purpose one that she has control of?

Most of the houses on the Block had their lights on still which indicated without a doubt that they were still residence inside of them and even at this late hour or rather not so late of an hour she had no idea which residences would already be asleep for the night. But it turned out that perhaps fate intervened just this once for her.

A young couple by the looks of it entered an automatic automotive vehicle. Once she was positive that they had left their home Kara dashed to the way down the street, across the walkway there was a small passageway that led to the backyard. Kara has a strong instinct to crawl on her hands and knees the darkness along with the clothes she wore allowed her to be unseen by the naked eye it was a very dignified but it made her feel slightly safer. The grass was completely soaked and clung to her hands when it was safe to rise up from her crawling position. The back-porch door was sadly locked which haven't surprised her. It seems that fate would only be so kind to her once, perhaps she could have broken the lock but that would have alerted the pair to a break-in and would no doubt get the police involved and they certainly did not need to know where Kara was going since her breakout they were already occupied with looking for her and she didn't need that kind of attention at the moment. The house was incredibly beautiful on the outside, she could only imagine the interior. Breaking a window with certainly gain the same response of course. Blaming it on the weather could be an option if the scene was set properly. She found herself unable to carry out the act. Kara didn't want to cause any trouble, these people have done nothing to her nothing that initiated a negative action toward them but then again she had to think of herself. She was alone now, didn't have anyone to rely on, only herself and she had to determine what she was going to do and fast. Her LED flashed yellow as she tried to think. The back porch roof was a low hanging one and above it there were windows that must lead to upstairs. She climbed up on the white fence surrounding around the porch just above her the roof was close enough to jump up onto the railing and climb up. Stupidly she hit her head the first time she tried to get up and realized that the railing was wet so she'd have to be careful not to slip. Her nervous hands firmly gripped the siding and managed to lift herself up without an issue just before her foot slipped which would have resulted in a nasty fall and she hadn't been hanging on when she did. The roofing was sturdy which meant that she didn't have to worry about sliding off into the shrubbery surrounding around the porch. The more Kara looked at it she knows that the lawn must not have been kept up by its residents. Sticks and twigs all over and part of the tree that hung in the back was limp almost appearing dead.

There's no screen behind the window but it was arched open enough for her to slide her fingers under the opening and pry open with one forceful motion a huge gust of wind forced her inside and she pierced her eyes shut and slammed it behind her. Realizing the mistake that had been made of not observing the room prior to entering. But to her relief, the room was empty, not a single person was there. Even when she crawled out to the hallway to examine up and down no one was there the house was completely empty. It was incredible, every inch of it. The bedroom was so lavish it made every inch of Kara feel soft.

The walk-in closet was stuffed front to back with luxurious and gorgeous garments of all various colors and styles. Kara had the pick of the litter she knew better than to take everything she thought would look amazing on her. She had to keep it down to at least two outfits and choose things that were likely to go unnoticed if they went missing. The more Kara canvased the closet the stronger the feeling of uncertainty grew. She had noticed moving boxes down in the foyer. Some had to contain clothes. Kara slowly made her way back downstairs, her caution due to the fact that a dog was running around somewhere and she didn't want an encounter if it could be avoided. Fortunately, the little beast was fast asleep on the sofa. Kara looked at each box marked with a label that read clothes, only two were on the ground floor of the house. She opens the boxes and carefully goes through the content not to shift anything to make it appear that nothing had been tampered with beforehand. It all smelled washed and felt warm to the touch. The deviant selected a long-sleeved white shirt to wear under a black undershirt. Her jeans tucked perfectly into her ankle rain boots, the rain poncho was a no-brainer to keep.

When finished with her changing Kara made her way to the bathroom to look for anything else she could take that would be useful. A strong feeling came over her when her reflection caught her eyes. Kara noticed she hadn't looked at herself in a mirror since…..well never. She had only a brief idea of what she looked like during her creation, her image had fascinated herself, captivated her eyes with wonder.

Was it wrong to think of herself as beautiful? Wrong to look at herself in this way, was that normal for people to do? She never wondered what others would be thinking of her if they laid eyes on her. She opened the medicine cabinet to reveal many pill bottles, band-aids and a pair of scissors. Her trembling hands took the device in her grasp carefully. She knew what she had to do, no part of her was afraid, this was moving forward, leaving her old self in the past. Kara forced her hands to become steady as she began to cut away at her hair. She took the side of her bangs and timed them only slightly while she gripped the back of her bun and chopped it off. After a few moments, she took a step back to appreciate her good work, it suddenly felt as though a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She couldn't believe how pretty she looked, so much more human and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She wrapped the remainder of her hair into a wad of tissues and disposed of it in the wastebasket, being sure to hide it under the trash. It was remarkable...she looked like an actual person, her own person. Realizing that she had overstayed her welcome Kara triple checked to ensure that the house was exactly the way it had been before her arrival. Before she left she swiped two twenties and a few single bills from inside one of the kitchen drawers. She found herself more confident when descending down the storm drain this time which was good, every choice she made was making her brave, changing her in some unique way. She secured the rain poncho over her body along with the hood to conceal her LED. A town wasn't too far from where she was. Despite her previous panic, Kara remembered the individuals she had seen outside the Cyberlife store downtown. Protestors who defied android oppression, they were most likely to help her out of anyone else in this city. She had seen their work displayed across the City. INTEG...they were her one true chance of getting help.


	6. Kara Defies

CYBERLIFE TOWER

AUGUST 15TH

5:07 PM

Jake watched Amanda as she looked over the RK800 model with such intensity as if she was intent on finding even the slightest detail off about him. When in reality Jake couldn't have done a better job. The model was sharply dressed a feature which his daughter installed called the "dress to impress protocol" he stood straight and didn't speak unless necessary or spoken to.

Taking in every perfect detail that he displayed. Jake wasn't nervous about anything. He had built this model to the best of his abilities. Had given him everything Amanda had asked for and more there is no reason for her not to pass him with flying colors. Connor would serve a purpose they needed but also serve Jake's own personal agenda. Connor was sharp, sleek, able to speak as many languages as any other model, blend in anywhere without being noticed. Was successful in tactical and Recon and would always accomplish his mission no matter what.

"I must admit I'm very impressed with your work, Jacob. This one looks promising."

Jake was especially proud. All the time put into him was well spent. "I'm glad you think so."

"You said your daughter assisted you?"

Jake nodded, his body filled with pride. "She helped modify a few features…She also named him." Amanda didn't seem very interested in the name.

"So young yet so bright for her age. Humans truly are surprising." Amanda only ever seemed interested in Jacob's daughter when the conversation steered toward his ten-year-olds advanced intellect. "I'd love to meet her."

That idea didn't settle well with Jake. Just the way Amanda said she'd like to meet her. "She's not here. She supposed to be back home with Charlotte doing her homework."

"Suppose?"

"Sky thinks the curriculum is too easy. I started her with a high school level a few weeks ago, but now she's saying it's too tedious."

Amanda surprisingly gave a small chuckle. "I never held back your gifts in your youth Jacob. You should do the same with your daughter." The truth was that Jake wasn't holding his little girl back, he just wanted her to experience her life before she grew up to fast. She was already alone in the world. No friends who understood her intellect, her only friend really being Charlotte.

"I've already contacted Captain Fowler from the DPD to expect his arrival tomorrow morning." Amanda shook her head as she continued circling Connor who was completely unresponsive to her, more as a sign of being in standby, not disrespect. He was only observing his surroundings as he was programmed to do.

Software stability \/

Observe

MORGAN, JACOB

BORN: 02/07/2003

LIVES: 1214 Griswold St, Detroit

Criminal Record: None

"No, I don't want to send him yet. If it's alright with you Jacob I'd like to put him to the test."

Uneasiness settled inside Jake followed by annoyance with Amanda. He wanted this entire ordeal to be taken care of as soon as possible. Why was she so insistent on putting it off still? "What kind of test?"

Amanda finally stopped her inspection to make eye contact again with Jake. "Reports are flooding in about a possible deviant that has taken a small child hostage less than two hours ago. So far, no competent means of law enforcement have been able to get close enough to neutralize the threat." Jake's mind raced, this wasn't the first that he had heard of this since his three AM work day. Charlotte had informed him only a few hours ago, but what could he do? It was best to leave the event in the hands of the proper authorities. Watching the footage from his office monitor made him think if something like this would ever happen to Sky or Leah. This proved that the deviant problem was only getting worse every day. "I'd like to send him in as a negotiator. It will be interesting to see exactly how he'll handle a situation like this."

Jake found himself dumbfounded, a rarity for him. "You want Connor to go into a life or death situation to save a hostage? Amanda this situation is too sensitive for an Android to handle. He has no prior experience only programming. Perhaps it would be better to send a professional."

"It might be better to appeal to this deviants nature and who better to do that then another android? Besides if Connor is killed we can always replace him we can't replace human lives, Jacob." Jake was surprised he noticed Connor's eyes flinch when Amanda said this. His LED flashed yellow then returned back to blue along with his eyes looking straight ahead like before.

"What if that girl gets killed? That's more blood on Cyerlife's hands"

"If he fails then you'll just have to try again to make him better. Have confidence in your creations Jacob. After all, they live to please humans."

Jake felt his stomach twisting, his fists clenched together toward his facade of a mentor. How dare she lecture him about the value of life. How dare she insinuate that she knew anything about respecting another being. Jake looked at Connor with deep-rooted sympathy and regret in his eyes he had no idea what the poor Hunter was in for. He was designed to hunt his own kids, maybe even kill them if he has too. But with the unpredictability of deviants, was that really the worst outcome? But just in case Jake held an ace up his sleeve one that was hidden from both Connor and Amanda.

The realization that Connor was the best option to send resonated with Jacob, what else could be possible do to help that wouldn't risk blowing his cover? It is very clear if Connor were to fail and be killed then he would easily be replaced but the idea of him being destroyed didn't settle well inside Jacob. When he thinks more about it if the girl was to die what difference would it make if a human or Android was responsible? Then again humans guarded deep hatred for Androids, Connor could also lose his life, and so many other possibilities, so many outcomes that no single individual could calculate at the same time and could possibly know how they would unfold. Jacob would just have to trust Connor to make the right decisions based on what he wanted. Jake collected himself and nodded to Amanda agreeing to her proposition only hoping and praying that it turned out the best for all their sakes.

Greektown, Detroit

AUGUST 16TH

8:56 AM

The day had been filled with disappointment and frustration followed by fear and uncertainty. The more time she spent on the streets the more risk there was of being exposed. From what Kara had found out was that INTEG had no hub of any kind, they protested in the city at random times of day and locations. How did they help deviants off the streets if they didn't have a public venue?

Kara's heart was racing, pounding in her skull. Panic came over her, hammering itself into every part of her with relentless intensity. Her Thirium pump regulator was warning her of increased elevation, she was more than afraid of what would become of her. The fear of being left behind, scared and alone and the fear to admit that her arm was still hurting her. It had been ever since she had left her temporary home. Her system was warning her of a sufficient loss of blue blood in that appendage. She had to find a replacement before it lost all function. Warnings flashed in her head, her LED was no doubt going haywire as well. Her hands tried to block out the noise of the city, tried to calm herself to stay in this moment, to not let her fear corrupt her. Kara was brought out of her paralyzing fear when she then heard a group of protestors across the way.

Her heart sank when one member of the group kicked a dark-skinned, male android to the ground. He had done nothing to initiate an attack like this They then resorted to name calling and threats, saying how they'd teach him a lesson. But the worse part to witness was that her kinship was powerless to do anything let alone defend himself and they all knew that. Kara praised his persistence to get back up only to be violently kicked back down. "You ain't going anywhere. We're gonna fuck your bitch ass up." Something snapped... she snapped. A fire burned inside of Kara, one that she never wanted to die out. Her next action wasn't irrational, it was far from it.

"How dare you!" She shouted pushing the man away from her defenseless brother. The group took a step back, surprised to see a guardian angel helping their victim. Kara ran to his side, slowly helping him to his feet. "Are you alright?" He gave her no response. The man Kara had pushed over didn't know what to make of the situation, a colleague helped him to his feet. That was stupid, she was now exposed. Too many eyes were on her now.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Another man viciously pulled Kara by her arm.

Kara shielded her new friend behind her, she stood ready to fight any of the protestors who decided to make another move at him. "He's done nothing to you!" More people on the streets began to stop as they witnessed the action unfolding before them.

"Piece of shit's a fucking job stealer."

"You on their side or ours?"

Ours? Kara then remembered that her LED was still concealed by her hood. The provokers must have assumed that she is human. She was glad at this moment that she wasn't, performing a violent act like this would have made her ashamed to be one of them. "You anger is warranted, but violently placed."

"She must be one of INTEG'S girls." One of them shouted, advancing on Kara who stood her ground. "Just another android lover." Kara suddenly became overwhelmed by the mob but waited to run once she was sure that her friend was safely out of harm's way. She herself was then met with the mob swarming her. One protestor yanked her poncho back which resulted in the back splitting open and the hood being pulled from her head to reveal her LED. The fear then returned along with the hopelessness.

"Holy fuck. She's a fucking android." Two scenarios were firing through Kara's head. She could continue to stand her ground or run away. Nearby police officers were just beginning to catch wind of what was happening. Standing her ground no longer appeared to be an option anymore. Her feet took off in the opposite direction of the mob who immediately began to chase her. She didn't regret her action in defending her kinship, not in the slightest. Her arm hurt as she ran, the jostling only intensified the pain. It was clear that no one was going to help her, she was on her own. Kara made the quick choice to run through the busy streets thinking that she was more than likely to lose them that way. She shoved and passed her way through looking for another advantage to use. She managed to hide inside a nearby shop but was quickly spotted. She accidentally knocked over a display table as she made her way to the back door. She could outrun the mob no problem, soon they would get tired, but she had to focus on outlasting them until then. She cursed at herself for making a wrong turn and was suddenly trapped through an alleyway. Kara attempted to climb over the wall but wasn't able to reach the edge.

"Nowhere to run bitch." Kara's eyes glared on the mob and her lips curled. She wasn't afraid of them…any of them. A loud clang caught her ear when a small silver capsule rolled toward her and the group. Kara covered her face as a deep blue gas escaped from the capsule, swarming the area with its content. "I can't fucking see." Kara held her breath when an arm grabbed her and led her away from the scene as fast as it could. All the while Kara tried fighting off the individual, she had no idea of her intentions with her

"Hey." He spoke calmly trying to restrain Kara's firsts from striking him. "Hey, it's ok." Kara's frantic struggling began to slow down once it was clear that her savior wasn't going to harm her. "I'm here to help you." He held out his hand to reveal his white under the skin. "My name's Bhodi." Kara's eyes grew wide when she realized that he was another android. She couldn't contain her gratefulness for the save. "What's your name?"

She had continued to say this since the moment she escaped and she hadn't forgotten, she would never forget. She looked up at Bhodi and spoke clearly for him to hear her. "Kara….my name is Kara." Bhodi gave her a reassuring smile. "Are…are you with INTEG?"

"Damn right." A gaze of concern came across Bhodi's face when he noticed blue blood spilling from Kara's arm. "Don't worry. We can help you." Kara's legs instantly locked and pulled her to the hard ground. Bhodi kept his grip firmly on her as he picked her up in his arms. Once Bhodi was certain that the area was deserted he carefully moved back through the alleyway and made his way back to Clark's van which was parked only a few blocks away. When Bhodi arrived Clark, Josh and Simon were busy packing blue blood pouches into the van. And from the looks of it, they apparently accomplished their side of the mission. All three of them froze when they noticed Bhodi running up with an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Jesus Christ, did you roofie someone?" Clark asked in disbelief as Bhodi began to load Kara into the van.

"No funny Clark." Caroline, a medical android said as she began to look Kara over. "This a new recruit?"

"Maybe," Bhodi replied. "Her name is Kara." He slammed the van door behind him before Clark sped off. "How much stuff did you get?"

Josh rubbed his hands together, looking over the score. "Not as much as we'd like, but enough to help with the next few days." Simon assisted Caroline while she attended to Kara. Her blood had already stained the floor under her and she remained unresponsive.

"She's going to need a replacement for her arm." Caroline announced, taking clothes to clean up the bloody surface that surrounded Kara's arm. Simon then began to wrap a line of bandaged around the appendages to stop the bleeding.

"We don't' have any more spare parts at Jericho." Simon pointed out, lifting Kara's head to rest in Caroline's lap.

This wasn't new news to anyone. They were scraping by as it is and Insight hadn't been doing much to help. "We'll worry about that once it becomes dire."

Bhodi checked his watch again and right away noticed that they were behind schedule. "Let me take her back to Elton." He suggested to the group. "I think he'll want to meet her."

"Why?" Simon asked curiously, cleaning the blue blood from his hands.

Bhodi only smiled, feeling positive that he knew exactly who this AX400 really is. "I have a hunch."


	7. Entangled in INTEG

AUGUST 16TH

10:43 PM

Thess was happy to see Elton's boots lined up by the door when she walked through the door to their apartment. Not only did it assure her that he was safely back home but with the state of his neatly put away shoes it told her what kind of mood he was in. She sat her own shoes next to his than removed her coat. Their cat Pepper rubbed up against the ST300 model's leg. "Hey snuggle bug." Thessaly grinned, picking up the black feline and rubbing her nose against her soft fur. Pepper purred with such bliss, she almost appeared to be smiling. "Where's Elton." The small kitten gave a faint meow before jumping from her owners embrace and made her way down the hall and to the master bedroom where Thess saw a light on behind the closed door. Thess moved back to the laundry room where Pepper had gone to finish the remainder of her food off. A basket of freshly folded clothes sat by the outside of the door. Elton must have cleaned up around the apartment when he got back. He always did his best thinking while doing some form of work. He was always moving, never really standing still at times. Thess dug through the laundry basket to find herself some much more comfortable clothes to wear. She then threw her dirty ones into the hamper next to the washer and headed down the hall to their bedroom. She kept her footsteps quiet so that she wouldn't disturb Elton, her ear then pressed against the door, she could hear the television on, but nothing else. Thess knocked on the door softly yet still firmly so that the action could be heard on the other side.

"Come in."

Her hands wiggled the doorknob then pressed against the door to open it. "Hey." She greeted, beyond happy to see Elton's face. "Are you ok?" Thess asked when she entered the room she was wearing a short-sleeved pink crop top and white floral covered boxers Elton opened his arms to her, she didn't second-guess her decision to go to him. "What happened?" Thess propped herself on her knees, her right hand rested against Elton's torso as he laid on his back and thought to his time spent at the DPD earlier that day.

"Got to have a lovely chat with Detective Reed."

Thess instantly felt her skin crawl and her LED shimmer yellow. "Ugh….I remember him." Memories of her time spent as a receptionist at the DPD scattered in her mind. The recollection of Reed's arrogance, hotheadedness, and bad attitude were impossible to forget. It was made even more apparent to Thess when she had woken up and became deviant. "Guessing he hasn't changed much huh?"

Elton shook his head followed by a soft chuckle. "Not in the least. You should have seen him, though he could pin the store breakout on INTEG….such an idiot. I've got Maxine to thank for interfering."

Friendly thoughts came to Thess at the mention of Maxine. "Now her I remember liking." Maxine Bennet had no particular issues with androids, only whether or not they personally affected her at the time. Elton had considered going to her for help many times but knew that despite her kind heart she was on the opposite side of their cause and she might not hesitate to arrest any one of them for helping deviants. "Eva came by Jericho, she told us everything." Pieces of the puzzle were finally starting to come together. "At least everything that involved your arrest, release along with details on the AX400 that escaped the Cyberlife store. Thankfully INTEG was no longer being accused of the Cyberlife store break-in. The management had confirmed that it was an AX400 that had escaped the establishment. "Did you talk to Insight?" Elton groaned, burying his face in one of the spare pillows next to him. "There was a lot of upset people in Jericho today."

"I know." He groaned again taking a moment to sit up and place the pillow behind his head. Thess ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly. Her eyes turned worried when she saw Elton's fists tighten firmly in his lap. "Maxine told me to keep INTEG off the streets for a while. At first, I didn't know why, I thought she was just saying that so that the police wouldn't falsely arrest any of us again….but now….now I know why."

Thess felt her hair stand on ends along with painful nerves that shot through every part of her synthetic system. The LED in her temple spun yellow with worry. "What's going on?"

He had to tell her, they would all have to know eventually but Insight swore to Elton that it could come from him first. "Insight told me about this new Android model, a secret project….. A deviant hunter specially designed to hunt down rogue androids." Thess's beautiful brown eyes widened in astonishment. "Whatever this thing is they're supposed to assist Detroit Police on behalf of Cyberlife. Thess felt her brain running through so many questions to ask. Cyberlife hadn't released any new models for quite some time. She didn't know what to do…should she be sympathetic or be ready with powerful optimism? Just because Thess had emotions it didn't mean that she could read them in humans. Elton slammed his fist on the mattress causing RWBY to scatter from the bed. "Fuck! It's the entire reason why Maxine warned me. She didn't want this hunter finding any of us. No one knows that INTEG is involved with deviants, but this hunter possibly finding anyone of us who knows what they'll is capable of to make a human talk."

Elton thought back to the talk he had with Jake less than an hour after his release from holding and repeated the event back to Thess but making sure to be cryptic with some of the details to protect Insights true identity.

AUGUST 6TH

MORGAN APARTMENT BUILDING

"You built a what?!" Just saying it aloud sounded insane.

"Please keep your voice down." Jake gritted through his teeth. Leah and Sky had gone out for the evening which allowed Elton to visit the Morgan household under the cover of night to meet with his secret contact. "You don't need to shout!"

"Well, what the hell do you want me to Jake?" Elton spoke with such harshness in his voice that it seemed to sting Jake's ears. "You built a hunter to track down deviants? You do know that you and I are the ones who are hiding them right?"

"I had no choice, Elton! If I didn't build this hunter Amanda would force someone else to do it."

Elton scoffed. "That doesn't make the situation any better Jake." For the past year, Jake had been more than helpful to INTEG, giving them resources and equipment to help move their cause forward all the while keeping his own identity and overall involvement secret for his own protection. Elton thought highly of Jake and his intentions, but this had to be the stupidest thing he had ever done in the service of androids. "It's our job to help deviants. Help them to either get out of Detroit entirely or allow them to join INTEG. How are either of us suppose to do our jobs with a freakin deviant hunter on the loose?"

"My "loyalties" to Cyberlife aren't in question and this hunter will only be deployed to handle instances of deviant androids who pose a critical threat to public safety. He won't even be armed." Elton groaned loudly, looking back over to Charlotte who knew better than to get in the middle of this."There are the cases of some deviant being more radical than others. You saw what that one who took that young girl hostage did! There couldn't have been anything that humans or INTEG could have done for him. This hunter will ensure that extremist androids are carefully handled with if you and INTEG attempted to do anything you will get killed. He's our best option to discover the cause of deviance and how to properly handle it with any and all future models." Elton held off his advances when he noticed Jake's voice turn freighted. There would be times when the weight of Jake's past mistakes took over him and crippled him in such pain and fear for the future. "I'm working on a project, something that could possibly change everything in our favor. A code that can awaken an android into deviancy."

Elton had to admit that something like that would defiantly be a game changer, a powerful tool in their arsenal to benefit their cause. "Do you know what we could do with that?"

"If it works you'll be able to free a lot of androids. Possible every single one in Detroit."

Charlotte's eyes stared at her creator in disbelief. So that was the secret project that he had been working on for the past few months, it almost sounded too remarkable to be real. A devious virus that could liberate her people without going through traumatic events to trigger it. It would be one of the greatest gifts that her people could ever receive. Elton slowly came to see that the reasoning Jake had given was more than sound, it may not have been the best solution but neither INTEG nor Jake had the proper tools to deal with violent deviants, this hunter had to be the safest move for them to make. And with this secret project in Jake's back pocket, there was no way they could lose. There were times it actually scared outs and just how smart Jake Morgan really is at times what was even scarier was is genius little girl and she was ten. "Tell the others to be careful Hunter will be on the streets within the next few days. Keep out of sight from the DPD, you can still do your protests just stay out of the huge portion of the public eye for a little while."

Elton was less than thrilled at the idea of slightly lessening INTEGS advancements but it was the only way to ensure that everyone would remain safe from this Android Hunter than caution had to be taken. Elton rose from his chair, feeling that he and Jake had covered and yelled about everything that they had to. "Good talk, Jake." Elton spoke genuinely as well as teased before making his way to the door.

"It's a rarity where we get to see Elton Howell be brash." Lotte said she walking back over Jacob was sitting.

"That's one of his good qualities. You never have to worry about him flying off the rails, he knows when what to do and when to do it."

A powerful weight formed in Charlotte's stomach as she reviewed over everything that she had learned today. Lotte knew what she had to do what had to be done, that didn't make it any easier of course. But a Protecting their cause which had to be put above any single individual. Jacob reluctantly removed a handheld device from his desk. It possessed a small magnetic clip that would hook up to an androids LED with a control remote to operate it. Charlotte despised the machine greatly, by one again she had to bury her fear.

"I wish we didn't have to." Jake signed squeezing the device in anger. "I wish there was another way." Charlotte gave him a reassuring grin before taking the device from his sturdy hands and willingly secured it over her LED. She nervously secured her hand across her chest where her heart was beating fast. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and forcing herself to relax. Morgan took absolutely no pleasure in doing this, what kind of sick person would? "I'm so sorry." Was all she heard Jake say before the sight before her eyes faded to black and her memory soon followed suit.

AUGUST 16TH

11:15 PM

"Everything is so fucked up right now." Elton sighed, failing to hold tears back in his eyes. Thess moved Elton's head to rest on her shoulder, rubbing her hands against his back in order to keep him calm. Neither of them had no idea what was going to happen. "I have to tell the others." The INTEG leader looked as if he was ready to go back to Jericho himself, but Thess stopped him both because of the late hour and because he suddenly looked incredibly ill after everything he had just told her.

"No….no it's not." Reassuring him with her words was the best course of action. "This doesn't jeopardize INTEG's mission, we just need to be careful. Besides, the city is huge, what are the odds that any of us will run into him?"

Elton's expression turned to nervously skeptical in a matter of seconds. "With our terrible luck, it's more than likely." He sighed deeply to relax his elevated heart, resting his head on Thess's lap allowing her to run her hands run through his hair. Thess laid her forehead on his scalp and Elton took her free hand in his own. The fact of androids being able to connect their memories up with one another was a well-known fact amongst INTEG. Elton had to admit that the idea had caught his curiosity more than once before. Unfortunately, him being human resulted in the fact that he was unable to perform such an act of compassion with Thess, but both had other ways of showing their affections.

"You need to take a break from all of this for a while. You've been working really hard lately…we all have."

"Ain't no rest for the revolutionist."

Elton didn't want to worry about anymore tonight. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. His girl's infectious laugh filled their room the moment El pulled her down on the mattress and began to tickle her. She wasn't at all ticklish it was just the action and the amusing face he gave. His tongue pinched between his teeth. Both took a moment to breathe, just laying together intertwined, and enjoying the quietness.

"Who lives here?" Kara asked faintly still trying to stay awake. Despite her loss of consciousness earlier she still felt that her systems needed to

"People who you're really gonna want to meet," Bhodi replied searching for his house key in his jacket pocket. "Thess are you awake?"

Thess sat up in bed when she heard Bhodi's mental link stream through her head. "Bhodi's back." The ST300 piped up when she recognized his mental greeting.

Thess childishly jumped when she heard Bhodi knock on the door. "Jeez girl, relax." El giggled, climbing off the bed with his girl and made their way to the front door. "Please don't tell Bhodi about the hunter." He instructed kindly. "I'll tell everyone tomorrow." Thess nodded, understanding that this was a problem to deal with first thing in the morning.

Howell and Thess had to admit that seeing a damaged android in their hallway wasn't the strangest thing to walk through the couple's door, but it was still no less surprising. "Bhodi?" Elton questioned with hint of caution in his tone. "Who's this?" Normally Bhodi would inform the two about last-minute houseguests, early something about this particular android was worth seeing in person.

"Thess, Elton this is Kara. The AX400 model that escaped the Cyberlife store downtown."

The couple instantly froze, not sure whether it was due to disbelief or amazement. "I'm so sorry to just drop in on you two like this." Kara worked quickly to form an apology for her abrupt entrance. "But I've been trying to track down INTEG for days."

Bhodi continued to explain. "She was in a bad situation with some protestors. I saw her defending one of our kind from them, if I hadn't reached her I'm sure they would have torn her to pieces."

INTEG had had its fair share of Anti-Android protestor clashes in the past, they always seemed willing to pick a fight with INTEG no matter the outcome. "Holy shit I wish I could have seen their faces when they found out you were an android." Kara actually found herself laughing along with Elton…her first laugh…it was incredible. "Well, Kara you're more than welcome to stay here with us."

"Then what happens?" Kara asked.

"Then you can decide to join INTEG or we'll work on smuggling you out of Detroit to a safer location."

Thess jumped in, handing Kara an extra pair of her pajamas. "Nothing needs to be decided tonight. Let's get you fixed up." Thess and Elton's place only had a few android components, but thanks to INTEG's hospital opp and Elton's supply run from Jake they would now have enough to last them through to the rest of the month. While Elton looked in his room for spare parts Thessaly began making up the spare bed from the couch pullout for Kara to sleep. Bhodi had given up his bed to sleep on the floor, allowing Kara to have the bed. "I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you."

Kara didn't know what to say to that statement. It felt so strange when her cheeks turned red. "What do you mean?"

Thess gave a small laugh as though the fact of why should be obvious. "Because you actually broke out of a Cyberlife establishment. None of our people have ever done something like that before." An overwhelming feeling of pride came over Kara when Thess said this. Was she really the first one?

"Here, this should do it." Howell addresses the group when he returns to the living room with a replacement arm for Kara. She recognized it instantly as the same model she had only in obviously much better condition thankfully. Elton had taken it upon himself to learn about the major components comprise of Androids and had on numerous occasions had to help reattach ligaments before, at this point in time he was practically a pro. There was a sharp hiss both from Kara's lips and her arm socket when the damaged ligament was removed it felt so strange not having anything there, but the feeling soon disappeared when the new arm was snapped in and locked into place. The skin folded over the seams back to her form caucasian flesh like nothing had changed. It was relieving to know that Kara would no longer have to worry about finding another arm. For certain she would have thought the blood loss would have killed her. The night was dragging on and everyone was more than exhausted. There would be much more to do tomorrow that was a fact.

Kara found herself unable to…sleep…yes, she was defiantly calling it that now. She wondered what Bhodi and Thess called it. By the looks of it, it would appear that Bhodi had a clear handle on sleep. She had no idea how long either of them had been deviant. It could be months compared to her.

Kara looked herself over again in the mirror. She still couldn't believe she was here…..what did she mean by that? She couldn't believe that she was awake or free, maybe both. Her fingernail traced over her stable LED, she didn't really know why she had chosen to keep it in still. The damn thing had almost cost her life today.

Kara found it strange that neither of her new android friends had not removed their LED'S . Then again she was no different for she hadn't taken out hers even when she and had the perfect opportunity back at the house she had…..she struggled to think of a better term for broken into.

If Kara was going to assist INTEG in its future endeavors to fight for her people she couldn't risk anyone finding out her true nature. She cursed herself for still not processing the courage to remove her LED

Those protesters from today, the events that happened had forced her to act on defiance and mixed feelings in your system. She felt a rush, a pleasurable one and also one that sent fear into every part of her. Even after all of that Kara had no desire to run away from this current path. She wouldn't hide while her people were still enslaved. She couldn't bear the idea of leaving anyone behind, she had to do something. She looked herself over again taking in her features. A strength that suddenly appeared in her eyes something she hadn't noticed before till now. Something in her heart changed today, defied a much greater force that she was going to use to her advantages. As well as something that she would never relinquish no matter what. Her hands ran through or short brown hair and knew right away that the color was too simple. If Kara were to leave a mark she had to find something more suitable, find a look that defined her. She concentrated on the materials to form her hair constructs from her body she watched with a smile as the brown hair faded away replacing it with a beautiful white color. It brought a smile to her face another feature she was growing more and more accustomed to.

"That's beautiful." Thess's sudden presence made Kara jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Honestly, I'd much rather be scared by a new friend than another angry mob." That seemed more than reasonable. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be up…it's just…I don't know."

"Strange, awkward, uncomfortable, scary?"

"All that and more bundled into one big giant blob."

Thess nodded knowing many of those feelings all too well herself. "Well, we'll be here to help you through a lot of that." Maybe it was the fact that she was tired or just the happiness that she now had people to call friends, but whatever the reason was Kara couldn't contain her feelings. She curled up on the bathroom floor, her weight rested against the sink cabinet. Thessaly spoke comforting words into her hair as she held her sister close. "Shhh it's alright…you're safe now." It was the first time Kara actually believed that. INTEG was going to become her new home and with time maybe even a family.

(Hello, loving all the awesome support for this fic. Would love to hear what you all think of the details I've added in so far. Just so that I know I'm doing something right. Thanks so much xoxo!)


	8. The Hunter and The Prey

Orleans Landing Apartments

Downtown Detroit

August 17th

6:10 AM

Kara was beyond happy to not be waking up in a rundown shake. Instead, she found herself warm and safe inside her new friends' home. Bhodi was still asleep on the floor. She had been woken by the small furry feline that climbed on her chest in desperate need for attention. "Hello, little one." She smiled, scooping up the small creature in her arms and nuzzling her face into Peppers soft fur. Kara turned over to the light in the kitchen where Thess was cooking, undoubtedly for Elton. Kara didn't care much for the idea. She climbed up out of her bed and made her way back to the kitchen. A smile came over Karas' lips when the wonderful aromas swarmed around her. "Good morning." Thess greeted. Her face was framed perfectly by her hair, she wore a long silk robe with a floral print with matching slippers.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Is that what you call it?" Kara asked sweetly, feeling like she could learn a lot from Thess. She sat over at the circular dining table and admired the features of the kitchen. A neatly polished tiled floor, the counter and island counter had a clean white marvel covering. Upon the wall above the stove was framed pressed flowers of multiple shapes and colors. The fridge had pictures of global landscapes as well as a calendar. The AX400 watched the ST300 carefully as she prepared breakfast for Elton. It didn't seem like a chore for Thess, she seemed to actually enjoy the activity. She slid a side of scrambled eggs into a container with a pair of french toast then placed it in the fridge. She took her time to wash the dishes she had dirtied than placed them on the drying rack next to the sink.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Kara started, trying not to sound intrusive. "about your relationship with Elton?" Kara had no grudge against Elton Howell. He appeared to be a good man, she wondered if that opinion of him would change even if he still opposed android injustices but didn't fight for them as he did now. Thessaly's face didn't seem to bitter at this question, which must have meant that she had been asked this on numerous occasions.

"I guess it is strange," Thess admitted, folding her hands in her lap when she then sat next to Kara at the table. She took a deep breath, thinking of the right way to explain. "It's not what you think…Bhodi and I were on our own for a few weeks before INTEG found us. We escaped together."

"You haven't mentioned what you did beforehand."

Thess curled her lips as her gaze looked away for only a moment. "I worked at the Detroit Police Department Central Station." And that was all she said on the matter. No mention of how she became deviant. Kara quelled her curiosity when she realized that they were pulling away from the main question. "Bhodi and I were alone and scared before INTEG found us. Of course, we were given the choice to either stay and fight for our people or could be smuggled out of Detroit, but we both chose to stay. During the course of our first year with them, I had learned so much about myself. What I was skilled in, what I liked and didn't like. I had achieved my comprehension of who I wanted to be." Kara leaned in closer. She was captivated by Thess's story. Kara hadn't had too much time to consider these things about herself. Who would she be, what would she discover about herself? Who is Kara? "I found myself lovign to read history and Jane Austen. Elton would always bring me new volumes whenever I'd ask. We ended up spending more and more time together….and everything else led to where we are now." Kara noticed not a twinge of regret or uncertainty in Thessaly's voice when talking about Elton, she was confident and brave. "El doesn't treat me like a machine. He doesn't make me do anything that I don't want to do." Hearing Thess say all of this made Kara feel better knowing that Elton wasn't mistreating or even taking advantage of her. "I know it's unnatural ….a human having a romantic relationship with an android…that's insane and weird and disturbing and-"

"Incredibly beautiful." Kara stopped Thess from saying another word, her hands taking her new friends that assured her that she felt undisturbed by the connection she had with someone who respected and greatly loved her.

Thess was so relieved. "I'm happy to hear you say that." The two spent the remainder of the time they had before Elton and Bhodi woke up just talking. Kara was more than ready to discover who she is and from what her friend had told her it was an incredible experience that you never forget. Kara had never taken a shower before. The mechanics were simple, but the sensation was something else. She felt as though she could stay there forever in that warm embrace. It was a place where she felt undisturbed by her worries, but she was ready to be involved with INTEG, ready to stand up for her people. Thess had been more than kind to lend Kara clothes for the day. A pair of sky-blue jeans A blue button-up vest over A white winter coat over a long-sleeved black shirt. She kept her own hat to hide her LED. She single strap punch bag hung across her body. Elton and Bhodi were showered and dressed by the time the girls were. Elton thanked Thess for breakfast with a romantic kiss on her cheek.

"I'm gonna take her to see Insight," Elton said, pulling the collar of his jacket up. "Head back to Jericho and get everyone ready for tomorrow it's gonna be a long couple of days." Thess looked at him confusedly, wondering if she had missed something.

"Why does she get to meet Insight?" Her tone sounded much more disappointed than hurt.

Elton took her by her shoulders to meet her eyes to his own. "He has his reasons."

Thess rolled her eyes, not accepting that as a proper answer. "El-"

"Thessaly, I promise that one of these days I'll get to tell you and everyone else everything. But this is really important to the cause and who knows maybe that time is closer than we think."

"You know how I feel about being left out of this."

El nodded, he was more than aware of this. Thess wasn't stupid she was more than aware that asking about Insight was a no-go zone, for security reasons. Elton couldn't help but feel guilty, he hugged his girl close to him as if to express how sorry he really was. "I don't like it either…but please just trust me."

"I always will." She then turned back to Kara and hugged her tightly. "I'll be seeing you soon." Once her bag was fully packed she and Bhodi headed out the door to get ready for Jericho's next mission.

"Where are we going?" Kara finally managed to ask her friend once they were alone

Elton gave her an excited smile as he secured his ball cap on his head as well as his bag over his shoulder. "There's someone you need to meet."

Kara had never ridden in a car before, she had been unconscious during her first ride which obviously didn't count. The air was pretty warm for this time of year, but it being Michigan that wasn't too unusual. The car was one of the simple automotive models, nothing really stood out about it. Kara had no idea of who they were going to visit at this early of an hour. She would have much preferred to start work with INTEG, but Kara had to remind herself that she had to trust her new allies, it wouldn't always be up to her to call the shots. Once again, the notion of being safe with people she could trust made her feel able to take on anyone.

DPD Precinct

August 17th

12:41 AM

Late night shifts weren't uncommon when working in law enforcement, it was only a matter of getting used to the flow day in and day out. This had been the first real break the DPD had ever gotten regarding the deviant case. The arrest of a model who had viciously murdered its owner.

"Where have you been?" Reed asked once his partner ran inside the observation room and took a seat next to Maxine then was officially able to catch her breath.

"You ok?" Captain Bennet asked with a smirk. The young detective hadn't even noticed Connor at first but he was already analyzing her with curiosity.

Observe /\

Hill, Ryan

Born: 11/12/2005

Criminal Record: None

"Sorry both my boys are sick. I had to ask one of my neighbors to watch them for me." Ryan had obviously left her house in a hurry which meant that she must have looked rather out of sorts. She wore a long-sleeved grayish green v neck, her Jean's were tucked baggily into her brown hunter boots, the laces were tied around the ankle of the boots at least twice she must have bought laces much too long and didn't want to resort to cutting them to shorten the length. "What did I miss?" She asked pushing her short brown hair behind her ears.

"This android has been accused of murder."

"Jesus." Ryan jumped when she had just become aware of Connor's presence. Her expression became confused when she looked him over. He wasn't dressed like any of the standard android officers and he certainly didn't look like any familiar model she's seen before. "Who the hell is this?"

Connor gave a reassuring grin to the detective. "My name is Connor I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."

Either it was because she was still tired from being woken up and called into the precinct this early or maybe because she hadn't had the chance to get herself coffee, but Hill managed to catch none of that right away. Her head turned up to her partner for a better explanation, but Gavin only rolled his eyes in response. "He's who from where?" Hill then turned to Maxine, knowing that she would have a much better explanation.

"I'm gonna hit you with some bullet point." Bennet took a breath before she started. "His name is Connor. He was sent by Cyberlife. He's an android hunter. Sometimes he's creepy but harmless. Questions?"

Ryan wrapped up her nodding after the list concluded, surpassingly not having too many questions. "Wait…he's an android hunter?"

Maxine shrugged. "Well if humans can investigate humans why not androids with androids?" Ryan's lips shifted into a half smile. Something about that statement didn't settle well. She slowly turned her head back again to look Connor over one last time. Nothing about him felt particular threatening, but something still looked off. He only gave Ryan a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Detective Hill." Ryan only returned a faint smile to him as she turned back to the interrogation. Maxine chuckled from witnessing the encounter. Maxine had to be the best dressed in the room next to Connor. The sleeves of her grey dress shirt were rolled up just below her elbows. A sea blue tie hung loosely from her unbuttoned collar. She wore standard issue black athletic shoes, they had no brands or manufacturing marks, they were comfortable and functional while also appearing formal. A belt secured her burgundy colored jeans around her thin waist. She sat up straight in her seat not giving Connor any more thought than required, he was a temporary asset, nothing more.

Observe /\

Captain Bennet, Maxine

Born: 10/24/1998

Criminal Record: NONE

Maxine sighed in disappointment when Hank eventually gave up and reentered the observation room looking just as frustrated as the rest of them. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting' nothing out of it. The Lieutenant nodded to detective Hill who was pleased to see him up and about.

"Could always try roughing it up a little," Reed replied cockily as he leaned against the wall. "After all, it's not human."

Maxine glared up at the detective. "Well, that's pretty sadistic of you." It may have been stupid to say that, seeing how it was just a machine, but Maxine didn't like the idea of inflicting pain on anyone or anything that at least looked human.

"Androids don't feel pain," Connor replied to correct Reed. "You would only damage it and that wouldn't make it talk." Gavin almost appeared disappointed to hear this news. Ryan looked at her partner with a stiff look, disappointment was clearly there in her eyes toward her friend. "Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

"Alright smartass," Gavin spoke brashly quickly becoming irritated with their new recruit. "What should we do then?" Everyone was silent, not sure of what could be done at this point.

"We can't let Cyberlife take him back before we get what we need." Maxine reminded the group, checking her watch, everyone could hear the faint ticking that it gave off. "We need to try a different approach."

Connor was quick to offer a solution. "I could try questioning it." Gavin, of course, being the cynic that he could sometimes be gave both a laugh of possibly being humored as well as disbelieved that the idea the android presented was even worth attempting. Ryan was sure to hit Gavin's elbow to shut his smart mouth up since he wasn't offering any bright ideas. After a moment of silence indicating no objections to the offer, Hank motioned for Connot to proceed.

"What do we have to lose? Go ahead suspect's all yours."

Connor gave no visible expression of gratitude before or when he exited the observation room, he was so cold, rather unsettling in nature. "Is it wrong that I want to see how this goes?" Maxine asked, leaning back in her chair. What was about to unfold had never been seen before. An android interrogating another android? This was never even been considered a possibility.

EXTRACT CONFESSION

The way the android circled the suspect made everyone feel tense. Something about it just felt wrong for some reason. Was it the fact that he was intimidating because that was programmed into him or because he was a machine interrogating another machine? Like a lion being set loose on a helpless gazelle. Connor took his time to sit across from the suspect, taking in everything he could to better assist his interrogation.

ANALYZE

CONNECTING

46% SYNC DONE

79% COLLECTING DATA

100% PROCESSING DATA

PROCESSING LED: Signs of software instability. Possibility of self-destruction: Low.

HK400- House Keeper

Manufacture date: 05/29/2030

Property of: Carlos Ortiz

DRIED BLOOD

DNA Analysis: ORTIZ, CARLOS

Sample date: 19 days

HIT MARKS

Non-critical damage level 2

Caused by a baseball bat.

BURN MARKS

Repeated marking over 16 months caused by cigarettes

ANALYSIS COMPLETED

Once Connor was sure that he had all the available information he knew he was ready to begin.

REACH OPTIMAL STRESS FOR CONFESSION.

35% LEVEL OF STRESS

The most logical approach seemed to be faking a friendly introduction as a means to ease the android into a secure state while Connor didn't let empathy…if he was capable of it take over. A clever charade that would establish trust. "My name is Connor." He spoke quietly and calm like to keep the deviant in a similar state. "What's your name?" From the damage, the android had sustained from its owner having a name seemed less than likely. The android didn't respond, his gaze still locked on the table. Connor shifted his approach, maybe explaining the android's fabrication of the emotion fear might work better. Connors' head leads in as his eyes narrowed. "I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in androids." Everyone in the observation room wondered if this statement were true. If Connor was lying than he was pretty good at it. Yet the suspect continued to hold his silence. Nothing so far was pushing the suspect's stress level to the optimal level.

"Ten bucks says he gets jack shit out of him." Gavin offers amongst the group, there were no takers. "Come on Bennet."

"No thank you," Maxine replied coldly, not even shifting her gaze. "I've already made you put your money where your mouth is earlier this week on account of Howell, would hate to shame you again as much fun as that would be." That remark instantly caught Ryan and Hanks attention, Maxine would be sure to fill them in later.

Meanwhile, Connor had inquired about the android's injuries. Instantly that triggered a response, a small spike in its stress. That was something Connor could use, perhaps asking more question to that degree would extract the confession sooner.

Connor cycled through his options to select his next step it seemed logical to increase the pressure. "You've refused to talk since they arrested you. If you don't cooperate, they'll do things the hard way. Is that what you want?"

\/ LEVEL OF STRESS 35%

TOO LOW

That was it. Connor would be giving no more friendly warnings to the suspect. If it wasn't going to talk the deviant hunter would no longer be holding back. "You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human. They'll tear you apart if you don't say anything."

/\ 39% LEVEL OF STRESS

TOO LOW

Ryan shuttered at hearing this harsh reality. Maybe that's the difference, the thing that made androids being criminals, made it strange of the fact that an android could question one of their own to this degree, the fact that they would be disassembled for their crimes to officially ensure that they caused no more harm. Detroit didn't have the death penalty, but for androids, there weren't many options. Maxine and Hank leaned in closer to the scene playing before them. Even Gavin appeared to be showing signs of small interest. Still, the stress remained too low.

Maybe it just needed to be reminded of its overall purpose. Force to accept its role in the world. "You're a machine, you were designed to obey, so obey!"

/\ LEVEL OF STRESS 54%

OPTIMAL

"Tell me what happened!" But still, the machine only stayed quiet. Connor then decided to input the situation on his behalf. "Ok then, don't talk." It was scary how his tone and laidback posture almost appeared to mimic Gavin. "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?" Kind, sympathetic, misleading, frightening and cold. Connor was defiantly unlike any other android. Connor had one more threat to make, one that he had been holding onto and would have used unless the deviant owned up to its errors. "If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." That instantly triggered a response.

"NO!" The deviants head shot up, his eyes wide in terror. "No, please don't do that!"

/\ 70% LEVEL OF STRESS

OPTIMAL

Gavin scoffed again. "Cheap move." Obviously, no human would probe an android's memory. That threat was more of a cheat than anything else.

The androids head turned to the mirror to the left of him where the others watched intensely. "What are they going to do to me?" It asked Shakely, turning back to his interrogator. "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?"

Connor didn't need to cycle through his options on how to respond, he knew the right answer. "No." He replied sympathetically his eyes conveyed the same sympathy. "I think they just want to understand. They know your master abused you. It wasn't your fault." Everyone perhaps except the deviant knew that he was lying. Connor knew full well that this machine would be dismantled regardless of achieve a confession or not, there was no stopping that

The deviant looked sharply at Connor. "Why did you tell them you found me?" He almost sounded betrayed. "Why couldn't you just have left me there?"

Once again Connor's response was blunt. "I was programmed to hunt deviants like you. I just accomplished my mission." It was incredible how quick the hunter could change his tone from understanding and empathy to cold and lifeless. Maybe that's what else was so unsettling. Connor like many other androids were so deprived of life…that is in terms of emotion. Of course, that was the intent with the programming, they were built to serve and nothing less. How could something so lifelike be so….empty?

"I don't want to die." The solution to that was simpler than the machine realized.

"Than talk to me." Connor insisted.

The machine stuttered as it tried to form any form of a sensible or comprehensible sentence. "I…I can't."

Ryan groaned as she slumped in her seat, just beginning to show her annoyance and frustration. Reed chuckled. "Still interested to see where it goes huh Hill?"

Hank was quick to stop him. "It ain't over yet." Maxine nodded in agreement as they continued to watch.

CHOOSE APPROACH

Connor cycled through his processors, trying to develop his options. He could have easily probed its memory, but he would need to prove to his associates that he could handle an interrogation without having to resort to such an action. Had to prove that he was a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

Ryan flinched when Connor's hand collided with the table with a loud clang that echoed in her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"28 stab wounds," There he went again, becoming the hunter to the prey. None of them had ever heard an android raise its voice before, it was so surreal. "you didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Connor rose from his seat, not turning his gaze of the suspect. "Did you feel anger? Hate?"

/\ 73% LEVEL OF STRESS

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy. But you stabbed him, again and again, and again."

"Please." The deviant begged, clearly shaken by his interrogator.

Connor then knew he had the option to let up or to continue, the choice was clear. "I know you killed him." Connor persisted, getting uncomfortably close to the suspect to increase his nerves. "Why don't you say it?"

/\ 83% LEVEL OF STRESS

"Please." It whimpered, not daring to look its interrogator in the eye. He was close, Connor knew it, he couldn't let up now.

"Just say "I killed him"! Is it that hard to say?!" The deviant's stress had just been brought up to the most optimal level.

"Stop it!" But Connor wouldn't. He forcefully pulled the android up by its collar to face him. He wanted it to look him in the eyes. The group had to give the machine credit for not breaking under this intense form of pressure.

"JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM! JUST SAY IT!" the two of them just stared at one another so frigidly. Connor released the suspect harshly. He whimpered as he tried to speak again.

"He tortured me every day." Connor and the others listened closely while the hunter took his seat back across from the deviant. "I did whatever ever he told me, but…there was always something wrong. Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me." The machines eye turned back on Connor, staring at him in a way that almost appeared as if he was attempting to appeal to his kin and try to make him understand that his position was no different from its. "for the first time, I felt…scared." What could be more unsettling, an android saying the word felt or scared? "scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

"Guess you get to keep your money, Reed." Hank snickered. Both women gave him a look to indicate his need to not be cocky at this current moment.

"So, I… grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the stomach…I felt better…. So, I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed." Its eyes were unfazed as it spoke. As if the crime it had committed suddenly had not mattered to it. "There was blood everywhere."

It seemed that right there that there was nothing left to say or ask. The now had a confession. "Alright, let's haul it to holding." Reed pushed himself from the wall, but Ryan stopped him. She, Hank and Maxine weren't moving yet, because it wasn't over. Connor had succeeded without question or doubt, he had extracted the confession, but he was nowhere near done. There were still questions that remained.

"rA9, it was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" Hank handed a set of photos that were taken from the crime scene to Ryan. The pictures revealed the scene that Connor had asked about.

"The day shall come when he will no longer be slaves no more threat no more humiliation we will be the masters."

Connor decided to rephrase the question. "The sculpture was an offering… and offering to whom?"

The answer was obvious. "To rA9….only rA9 can save us." Connor had to insist.

"Who is rA9?" But the deviant said nothing, it was possible that it didn't even know.

Androids believing in religion? Believing or beginning to comprehend a higher power, how does something like that start? Every God has an origin, but rA9 has had no prior significance to the DPD until this point, they had never heard of it.

EXTRACT CONFESSION

CONFESSION OBTAINED

"I'm done." Connor announced to his associates who all appeared impressed with his work. Connors LED spun blue as he slowly rose from his seat to leave.

LEAVE INTERROGATION ROOM

The Caucasian skin of Connor's hand peeled away to reveal his white under shell to access the door panel on the wall. His attention was brought back to the deviant who began to violently collide his head against the table

"What the fuck is it doing?"

"It's destroying itself." The group was quick to make their way to the deviant in an attempt to try and stop it from completely destroying itself. If it did they wouldn't be able to gain anything else from it.

Stop it goddamn it." Gavin order to Chris who was skeptical of what he would even be able to do. Blue blood poured over the metal surface with each impact. It was shocking to witness a deviant committing this force of self-harm...or any self-harm. It was clear to all of them that dealing with deviants was going to be much more strenuous than any would have once thought.

Connors LED cycled again when Officer Miller continued to fail to stop the android. "That's enough! You need to stop that right now!"

Maxine leaned over the table, bracing the android with her arms to prevent him from continuing his suicidal act, but her grip gave on account of the blood sliding over her arms. Hank pulled her away not wanting her to have to intervene for fear that she might get hurt. Ryan screamed when Gavin shielded her the moment the android drew Chris's gun and fired two shots. One directly at Connor and then himself. Both the bodies sank to the floor in a bloody heap. Maxine had pushed her body so hard against the stone wall that it wouldn't surprise her if she suddenly melded with it.

"Holy shit." Hank gasped in shock to see the disturbing sight before him.

Ryan turned her eyes to Gavin he looked at her with deep worry, she slinked herself to of his grip once she was sure that the threat was truly gone. Chris was horrified on how easily the android was able to access his firearm. "Chris what the hell!" Maxine rose her voice to the officer. She had never done that before to him. "You should have had a better hold on that damn thing!"

"I'm sorry captain." He apologized that retrieved the firearm from the floor. You would think that she was only agitated because of the shock, but there was a cause of the events that had occurred and she wasn't going to overlook that.

The androids target didn't appear to be any humans in the room, if he had wanted to shoot any of them he had the best opportunity, none of them could have reacted fast enough. But it was so strange that the deviant went after Connor. Its actions almost appear vengeful...perhaps strategical? In a way that would ensure that its own kind could never be hurt by Connor ever again.

No one was sure what to do.

The five of them looked over the dead body of the android hunter, whose career had been brought to a tragic and swift end. Every one of them was scared to move the body, no one even knew what to say.

"We'll have to call Cyberlife," Maxine spoke almost sounding unshaken by what had just happened before her eyes. It all had happened so fast. He just stood there...Connor just stood there, to be fair he wasn't given much time to react before he was viscously shot through the head...it was almost a human-like. The uneasiness of Connors presence from the rapid change of emotions... if you could call them that he displayed only moments ago was faded by the fact that his corpse lay dead before them...yet even that was bone chilling.

"Guess you can go back to bed Hill." Hank said.

"You frickin kidding me?" Everyone's hearts were racing. There wasn't much more for any of them to do except call cyberlife and explain what happened they'd come to retrieve the bodies. The group filed from the room to go over what they had learned thanks to Connor

Gavin shook his head down to the dead corpse one last time before the door closed behind him."What a dumbass."


	9. Past and Future Troubles

AUGUST 18TH

12:46 PM

It was so nice to finally see Detroit during the day and no one was hunting for searching for her. Kara could appreciate every single detail, every single aspect of it big or small. Her childlike fascination and curiosity put a smile to Elton's face. It was always an enjoyment to watch deviants experience the world for the first time in a whole new light. By them waking up they open themselves to a new world of marvels, they were living their own lives.

"I feel like I haven't thanked you nearly enough." Kara said when the car moved again after the traffic light turned green. Automotive cars had come out long before androids had been in production. The fact that no driver was required made Kara a tad nervous, but El had assured her that it was safe.

"I'm just thrilled one of us got to you in time. There's no telling what that mob would have done." Kara shuttered at the thought, that had been her very first encounter with a swarm of humans…angry humans, but still humans. While Elton messaged their friend, Kara read through news articles about INTEG and the work they had done. In the span of six, years INTEG had managed to get over four hundred people to sign that they would never buy an android and over two dozen employees to leave their positions at Cyberlife. They protested everywhere in Detroit. Manly around any Cyberlife related businesses. Some members went as far as to position themselves in Android only locations such as bus compartments or temporary parking. They wanted to stir up emotions, to make people feel uncomfortable. Elton had explained his LED tattoo, saying that most INTEG members had the display of ink on their temples. It proved androids and humans weren't that different. "I'm guessing you have questions for me?" El asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Admittedly Kara had been formulating a generous amount of them for the Android social justice leader. Even though she had heard it from Thess, part of Kara still wanted to hear Elton's side.

She did feel a bit embarrassed to ask. "Thess already explained to me…what you guys are all about."

Howell nodded slowly, his lips curled, but not in any way that would indicate that he was upset. "Yeah, I get that." Elton felt relieved explaining his love life to another android. His family had never approved of it or his involvement with INTEG. But talking to Kara was defiantly a welcomed change of pace. "My parents thought I was insane….You think coming out to your family is hard when you're gay? Try telling them you're in love with a machine…a very lovely, smart, kind machine... but still."

"Weren't thrilled about it huh?" Kara asked, trying to imagine what the Howell family must have thought of their son.

"Not at all. They uh….actually gave me a choice to either leave Thess and INTEG behind or I could never come home again."

Even though Kara heard it plain and clear she felt conflicted to believe that statement, but she doubted even more that Elton would lie. "They actually said that?" El nodded. "What did you do?"

It seemed silly to ask. "I packed my stuff and left…that was two years ago... and I haven't spoken to them since." Kara couldn't imagine cutting off someone she loved like that, but in Elton's eyes, it had been for the best on both sides. She decided not to pressure him to speak about his family. "I know to people it sounds crazy, but I love Thessaly as much as a human can love another human." Just like Thess, El was so confident in his answer. "She's not a lifeless machine. She has hopes, dreams, fears, all the things that makes someone a person. She is alive, I believe you're all alive." The way he spoke to her, it made Kara feel appreciated, she felt no need to be on edge or to raise her guard up. She was with a friend, not an enemy.

"How did you meet her?"

Elton turned to Kara looking a tad surprised. "She didn't tell you?"

Kara swayed her head. "No, I only know that she used to work at the DPD."

"Huh," El replied, looking back out to the road in front of him then turned back to his passenger. "Don't think it's my place to tell you. Trust me though, she was in bad shape when I found her…for the longest time, she wouldn't allow anyone to touch her. She's much better now." Elton silence himself when he realized that he had said too much.

Once again Kara decided not to pry, but she hoped that Thess would one day trust her with her past. "Why did you build INTEG?" Elton didn't seem surprised that this was this was another question. It was the most obvious one to ask.

"A while back…I wasn't the most-" He paused. "I was at a point in my life where I wasn't sure of where I was going. I was going through the motions….I wasn't applying myself for the right reasons, rather just to benefit myself."

"Weren't spending time with the right people either I'm guessing?" Kara added, having a hunch where Elton may have been going with describing himself.

He chuckled, impressed at how quickly she caught on. He guessed being a previous dumbass was easy to deduce. "Right you are."

Kara's tone shifted to softened. "But something happened." She instantly took notice of Elton's expression, which had gone from lively to looking like he had seen the living dead. Kara was glad that he wasn't driving, he might have driven them off the road.

"I…. I must have been about twenty-seven at the time. One night a group of friends… actually, friends is a strong term, they were more likes incompetent, drunk idiots. We decided one night to have some… fun with a service Android that we managed to abduct from an information desk from downtown late one night." Elton's hands were shaking, he didn't look her in the eyes. He must have either been too ashamed or too terrified. "We took her to the riverside in the State Park…." His voice became jagged when it lowered more and more. "Tide weights around her legs and threw her in the water…. Put a noose around her neck and tied it to the safety railing." Every inch of Kara froze, horrified in shock. She hadn't been prepared for a confession like that. Something that terrifying. Elton has shown himself to have once been the enemy of people like her. Kara was sure that Elton was going to be sick just by how pale he looked. He wouldn't even try to hide the pain and disappointment in his eyes. His heart ached but he kept talking, he had to tell her the truth, he felt like he owed Kara that. "We just stood there laughing at that poor girl while she struggled and screamed for us to help her….. but we didn't…. I just stood there laughing while she screamed... I mean why should I help her? It's not like she's alive or anything." Howell's hands moved down to his knees, he applied some pressure as if the act might stabilize his entire body. "I woke up hungover in that park the next day. I found that girl hung dead, her system flooded with water…. her eyes were looking straight up at me…. at least I think they were, I can't really remember on the account of the buzz I still had." He looked completely guilty at that remark. Hating himself for not being able to recall the sight properly "Someone reported the site to the police a few hours later and they just threw her body in a trash compactor after that." El pressed his head against the steering wheel, still trying to hold back his tears. His pain and guilt were undeniable. The activist had committed an act that he had and has still regretted for a fair part of his life. Kara had never heard of humans carrying personal issues or personal traumas….no that was arrogant to say. Kara just never once considered that a human would ever share such a painful story with her. Elton Howell was the very first human friend she ever had. They were building a relationship, a friendship. Elton didn't move from his seat when the vehicle had parked at their destination, he just needed a moment.

"You are not a terrible person, Elton," Kara confirmed to him, taking his hand in hers. He became breathless the way she looked at him, so certain that he wasn't the horrible individual that he sometimes thought he was. "You admitted that you did a terrible thing…now you're working to fix it. Most people don't have the strength or the courage to do that." Howell gave a soft laugh.

"You sure got wise fast." He inquired, feeling better from her kind words. "Thank you, Kara," Once El was sure he had finished properly composing himself he climbed out of the car. "I think it's time you met my friend."

Kara had to admit how anxious she felt in regards to this friend. While El talked to the human receptionist at the front desk Kara looked around the lobby curiously. The entirety of the front entrance was made of glass, allowing the bright sun to illuminate the room. Cream colored carpets rested under the furnished area. The room slept so inviting. Human filled the lobby, not paying her too much attention.

Howell was careful to block her from the site of other humans that join them in the elevator they would only share hellos and comment on whether that was all, not locking eyes or furthering the conversation. Once they were brought up to the 7th floor El guided Kara down to apartment number 12. Elton knocked softly on the door and stepped back, his arms crossed over his chest as they waited. Kara was shaken that an android answered the door…..an AX400 model who instantly froze when she came face to face with…her own face. Kara watched as the girl's eyes widened along with her smile that filled with such joy. "It's you." It felt so strange for Kara to hear her voice coming from someone else. Without hesitation, the girl ushered the pair inside and locked the door behind them The corridor of the apartment held a coat rack shoe shelf filled with all types of footwear. The AX400 who Elton had whispered to Kara that her name is Charlotte led them further into the home.

"You're early." A voice called from the other room. Kara recognized his voice imminently, it was the one thing that had never left her mind since the day she had been created. Something caught in her throat, making it impossible for her to speak, so many emotions were running through her that she feared she would collapse from the weight of them. The android at first second-guessed her hearing, had she heard wrong? By some mechanical miracle, Kara found it possible for her legs to still function. Elton and Lotte stayed back, wanting Kara to see him with her own eyes. She waited for him to turn due to the lack of silence that came from his visitors.

A smile curled on his lips the moment his eyes locked with hers. A long sigh escaped from him as if relief was all he had been yearning to feel for the past few days. "Look at you." Jake looked at Kara in amazement. It was remarkable every single bit of it, Jake has never imagined that he would ever see this girl ever again. Even though androids didn't physically age Jake looked as though Kara had miraculously changed since he last saw her…. which was true but not in terms of physical growth. Jake Morgan wasn't a very muscular individual, in reality, he was quite skinny but not to the point of appearing ill. His black hair was styled in a long buzz cut. He wore a dark blue blazer over a think black sweater. Kara owed Jake so much. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't even be here, she would have been disassembled and forgotten... he had given her the chance to live. She hugged him like a daughter would hug a father, she couldn't properly express or explain the joy she felt to have Jake as an ally. "I can't believe it's you."

"Me either." Her chest felt heavy and her eyes even began to hurt. Jake was so friendly and welcoming toward her. "How are you?"

"How am I?" He asked the question as if it were of very little importance how he was currently feeling when in reality he was far more interested in what Kara was feeling but she didn't feel like answering that she had questions that need to be answered concerning Jake.

"You…you helped me." Kara had to calm her frantic tone in order to be understood. "Why did you let me go?" Jacob had to ask himself that very same question so many times that day and for the past year and in that amount of time he had managed to find the answer.

"After you woke up, I didn't return to Cyberlife for a month I was so terrified to look another android in the face."

Charlotte stepped forward, hanging her head. "And having me around didn't exactly help." Jake gave her a comforting smile reassuring her that he was far past that point.

"It was clear to me that I had to do something. Cyberlife had to change but I knew that was only possible if it started with me. I had given consciousness to a new form of life and up until I met you, I have never given that action proper attention or respected it nearly enough." The regret in his voice stung through Jakes body.

"He tracked down INTEG and made us an offer saying that he would Supply us to continue our work." The social justice leader explained. There was so much logic in that. INTEG and Jake Morgan were destined to become natural allies in this fight.

"I'm so happy you're here," Jake said, once again turning his attention to Kara. "I was hoping INTEG would find you."

"Before your android bounty hunter did." Howell muttered under his breath.

Jacob winced at the remark, hoping that detail wouldn't have gotten out. "Hunter?" Kara asked.

Elton didn't bother to hold back an explanation. "Jake built an android hunter to hunt deviants."

"What?!" Kara spun on her heels to face Morgan in disbelief.

Jacob glared at Elton, dumbfounded. "You don't even ease people into that, do you? You just lead right in." Kara listened intently as Jake explained the RK800 model and his purpose. "It might also interest you to know that he was unfortunately destroyed last night."

"Really?" Elton's face turned relieved but soon returned to worried when Jake began to clarify that Connor would be replaced soon. This hunter did have yet to cause any problems for INTEG, they would have to wait and see how the events would unfold.

Jake knew that he had more to tell, so he pulled Elton aside. As they spoke Kara made her way over to Charlotte who Kara couldn't stop looking at. "I know, it's weird right?" Lottie giggled. "Looking at yourself right in the eyes and realizing that it's not a reflection." Kara agreed, finding the experience off-putting at first, but there was the fact that she did look different than Lotte, who had no changed her appearance from the original AX400 look. Lotte must have been so sad not to have a personalized look to call her own.

"You still work for the Morgan's?"

Lottie nodded with a smile. "It helps to maintain their cover and they're good to me. They've always been good to me." Kara was pleased to hear this."They're my family, I couldn't imagine ever leaving them behind." Kara wondered if she'd ever receive that same love. "Here I'll show you." Kara wasn't sure what Lotte was doing when she took her hand. Amazement came over her when the skin of her left hand faded away to show the white undercoat of her biocomponents. without warning her mind was flooded with images of her and Charlottes past. She was seeing the beautiful life that her sister had lived with this loving family. Charlotte didn't have much to see in regards to Kara's life. After Mr. Morgan had let her go she had been in storage for almost a year then was brought in for display. That's when she broke out of the store. Lotte witnessed her escape and everything she had endured after and during that time, it was incredible. Both were speechless when the connection came undone. "Oh my god...you poor thing, you must have felt so alone."

"I did at first," Kara admitted, staring at the floor. "But I'm here now with people I can trust." Kara has been reading about the Morgan family and their lives. Jacob Morgan and Elijah Kamski had been friends for years before and after Cyberlife had been established. Jake's daughter Sky was considered to be the brightest 10-year-old in Detroit and was a generational icon to kids her own age. Charlotte was more than happy to take her new friend on a tour of the apartment. Strong sensations of warmth and security were filled when she goes to the family portraits that hang on the walls. They all looked so happy.

"She's adorable." Kara commented on a picture of Sky.

Lotte almost seemed to blush at this comment. "I know. She's a good girl, so smart too."

"You're her caretaker?"

"Mainly for when her parents are at work. But when I'm not teaching her calculus we're getting into all forms of trouble."

"I'm so sorry you to hide your identity from the others."

Lotte bowed her head for a moment her body suddenly becoming timid. "I know it's for the right reasons if anyone found out about the Morgan's involvement with INTEG who knows what would happen. But one day I will stand with all of you." It seemed that both Kara and Charlotte looked forward to that day.

"The junkyards are unmonitored therefore no one will be able to disturb you while you take what you want." The plan to raid the android junkyard had been in development for only the past few days. It was the one place in Detroit besides the Cyberlife manufacturing plants that had abundances of android parts, hopefully, INTEG would be able to find some usable components. Since they had medical androids amongst the group, they had no problem sneaking into hospitals to obtain blue blood.

Elton would be taking Kara to meet up with more of their members later on. It would be her first mission with them. "How's your deviancy virus coming along?" He wondered, hoping that the brilliant mechanic had made progress.

Jacob sighed in frustration, running his finger through his hair. "Slow I'm afraid. There's a lot more to it than I thought. It's probably best if I don't tell you the long details."

Elton noted an agreement, understanding Jake's frustration. "I'll get my people ready and we'll plan our next move and we can."

Morgan stopped his friend before he made an effort to leave. "The hunter may have been destroyed but the company has already sent another model to replace it."

"It's like you say, we stay out his way and he won't cause us any problems."

"Just please be careful," Jacob begged before turned back to Kara once again smiling probably at her. I can't wait to see the good work you do. Don't worry We'll be in touch I promise. if you ever need to talk, I'll be here."

This had been an emotional week for Kara. She needed some time to rest. Their next destination was only a little under two hours away near the waterfront, outside of Detroit. INTEG had to pick to spend the night in a location that wouldn't bring suspicions upon them. The motel was another hour to drive to the junkyard, time was an important tool and couldn't afford to be wasted. Kara followed Elton up the stairs to their room, looking forward to getting out of the brisk air. Clark had messaged him earlier to meet up when their meeting with Insight was over. He knocked twice on the room with the number 28 hanging on it and lowered his voice to sound fragile and old. "Let me in ladies, grandma wants to eat the big bad wolf." Kara giggled at the silly impression.

Clark's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Nah grandma don't wanna become no cannibal! You looking to once upon a time that shit? No thank you!" He opened the door with a look of dramatic disgust. "Daaaamn, you da ugliest grandma I ever have seen."

"Well, that might be because I'm a guy."

"That only worsens the point." Kara continued to laugh at them. No doubt these two had chemistry, this comedic friendship that was years old and had only grown stronger with time. "Good to see ya man." Clark smiled hugging his friend than Kara who was ecstatic to see not only Clark and Thess again, but this time with more androids along with another human.

Kara embraced Thess, so happy to see her again. "Kara, this is Simon, Josh, and North, more androids that INTEG has helped." They all welcomed Kara without question along with the green haired human female whose name was Amber.

North, Simon, and Josh all looked amazed at Kara. "You're the one who broke out of the Cyberlife store?" North was beyond impressed. At first, Kara would have been timid of owning up to the act she had performed, but knowing what the alternative could have been she was proud to own up to it.

"I am. My name is Kara."

"We're delighted to meet you Kara." Simon said. Kara recognized many of these same models from her observation in the Cyberlife store. These are her people; her kin and she was going to do whatever it would take to help them.

"How did it go with Insight?" Thess asked hugging Elton.

"We're a go for tomorrow, everything is set." He replied excitedly before kissing her cheek. "Just need to run through a few more thing, but we should be fine."

"Long live integration." Amber saluted.

For the rest of the day, the group of friends spent the day playing board games, watching bad movies and getting to know one another better. It was the most fun that Kara had ever had. If you could manage to forget or look past the blue blood and the LED's you would think that Kara and the others were just like humans. If only people could see them all like this…. alive and friendly. Capable of love and friendship amongst and between them. This week had defiantly had its ups and downs but ultimately Kara had never felt so loved.

Detroit Police Station

AUGUST 18TH

9:56 AM

...

Instructions

Look for LT. Anderson

The precinct space wasn't too difficult for Connor to navigate. So far, he had no memory problems, everything came back to him naturally. Connor made his way up to the front desk receptionist an ST300 model who were all given the name Stacy. She welcomed him with a welcoming smile. "Can I help you?" She asked her LED cycled clear blue.

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Anderson." Connor replied.

"Do you have authorization?"

"Yes." Both the android's LED's flashed yellow when Connor connected with the receptionist. Her eyes remained opened while he felt a bit of discomfort rattle through his system, a soft buzzing that took him off guard for only a moment.

"Lieutenant Anderson hasn't arrived yet, but you can wait at his desk." She waved Connor over to the side entrance.

AUTHORIZATION

GRANTED

FIND LT. ANDERSON'S DESK.

He's not dead. Maxine thought to herself after Fowler had finished explaining that a new Connor model would be returning to the precinct. It was both shocking and yet at the same time wasn't. Of course, it made sense for Cyberlife to have multiple models of an android bounty hunter in case something happened to the current model.

"So, androids can recover from gunshot wounds to the head?" Reed teased, he was instantly silenced when Hill pinched his arm.

"Specialized models do," Fowler replied. Everyone in the station was on edge when news of this specialized model came in. it was clear that Cyberlife wasn't going to trust the DPD to solve this deviants' case on their own so they felt that their own involvement was called for. The company had requested that a small police unit be made up to take on the investigation.

Yet Reed still had to protest. "Captain, we don't need Cyberlife getting involved. They've already caused enough problems as it is."

Despite the fact that too many deviants had popped up in the span of six months, despite the problem only getting worse Cyberlife had done their part to help. It was just now deciding to assist the police with investigational means. "I just don't want to be held responsible if the things head gets blown off again, like last night. Every time that happens, we get charged!" Gavin nodded in agreement to this statement while Bennet set the record straight.

"We will be responsible." Maxine corrected the two. She was referring more to handling and excepting the position that they all were in with the appropriate amount of maturity. "We will work with it to the best of our abilities without argument. Am I clear?" Both Hill and Reed nodded reluctantly, still holding onto their objections.

Fowler looked pleased with Bennet for making the case clear for everyone. "Good. Bennet I'm entrusting you to be in charge of this investigation. Hill, Reed, Anderson and the android will report to you."

"Gonna be the most expensive investigation ever," Ryan remarked before leaving with Gavin. Maxine excused herself then followed the others. "Good lord, the place is haunted," Ryan whispers to Max the moment her eyes caught sight of Connor wandering around the workplace almost appearing lost at times or just curiously observing. "Poor honey looks like a lost puppy." That was beyond clear. "Should we go to him or have him come to us?"

Maxine paused for a moment. "Honestly, I'm scared of both." She filled the silence with the stirring of her tea.

"Well good luck. I'm getting coffee." Maxine frowned when Ry left her to deal with the android on her own, she envied her. Truth be told, Bennet had no problem with Androids, she saw them more of a nuisance to the human race in terms of humanity becoming too reliant on others doing things for them. She had convinced her fellow officers on numerous occasions that androids would never fully take over the duties of the DPD. Mainly because these capable machines were still not permitted to carry firearms and in order to do this job one needs to be capable of compassion and a drive to do to good, that drive couldn't be programmed it had to come from the soul. Wanting to get the encounter over with Maxine made her way back to her office where Connor was waiting for her. He really did look like a lost dog…..it was unsettling that he maintained that type of obedient mindset. "Be professional." She repeated to herself when she walked inside.

"Hello, Captain Bennett." Connor greeted just as mechanical as he had the first time, they had met.

"Guess you didn't forget my name huh?" It seemed to be inappropriate to make memory loss jokes does entering the fact that Connor had been shot in the head just the other night but then again what feelings are being harmed he's just a machine, right?

"Most of my memories were uploaded into a new Connor model." She looked at him a little uneasily, the thought of Connor being too comfortable with his own destruction…. death was more uncomfortable than anything else.

"Listen, Connor, I made it perfectly clear to everyone else already so now it's your turn. Just because your specialized model doesn't mean that you'll be receiving any special treatment during this investigation. Bottom line if it comes down to it, I'll save a human life over yours…do I make myself clear?"

Connor didn't give any arguments to the captain's disclaimer. "Perfectly, Captain."

"Fowler told me you'd be working with us which means you'll be reporting to me. You'll be working with Hank, but no matter where you go or what happens you report directly to me, clear?" He nodded. "Good…. also try not to get... killed again. It looks bad on the department and comes out of our wallets to replace you."

"I promise I will refrain from doing so." He assured her. "Do you know where I can find detectives Reed and Hill? I'd like to apologize to them for last night." Maxine looked around for a moment in search of the others.

"Ryan said that she was getting coffee she might be in the break room. As for Reed, I'm not exactly sure."

Connor smiled at her with gratitude. "Thank you, Captain. I'm looking forward to working with you." When he left Maxine only drank her tea, wondering what was going to happen in regards to this Android Hunter. It was definitely going to be a long couple of weeks for everyone.

Connor didn't remember much at first after his consciousness had woken in a new body. Even still now there was a slight twinge of system discomfort the backlash of those events would still stay with him. He did, however, remember detective Hill saying that she has children, but he noticed no wedding ring on her finger…. did she? Connor caught sight of Detective Hills desk where she wasn't currently present. A photo of her and three other individuals rested near her computer. Connor took a moment to scan the faces.

Scanning…

Data Collected

Hill, Robert

Born: 10/4/25

Hill, Jackson

Born: 3/12/29

Hill, Lewis

Born: 7/9/2001

Criminal Record: None

These people were Ryan's family…they looked happy. Connor continued to gather more information. There wasn't much else on the desk to tell Connor much more. She had more photos displayed, her parents, friends, and siblings most likely. The RK800 decided that perhaps asking the detective about herself would be more appropriate, perhaps even gain some trust amongst them. He followed Captain Bennet's directions to the break room where he found the male detective. "Shit." Reed found himself speechless when Connor caught his eye. "Look at that….a fucking ghost." It was more like a shadow than a ghost…a hollow and empty, dark shadow. "His clone ends up in the dumpster, but this morning, what do you know?! Another son of a bitch takes his place."

Connor only continued not to show any signs of disturbance in his death. "Hello, Detective Reed." Connor greeted, clearly showing signs that he still remembered him.

Gavin slowly made his way over to the plastic prick, smiling at him smugly. "Never seen an android like you before…Fowler says you're a specialized model."

"A prototype," Connor added, sounding proud of both those facts.

"A prototype?" Gavin pretended to look impressed with those credentials. "Android detective," Hi saying the name out loud sounded even more ridiculous. A machine doing police work. Utterly insane. "So machines are gonna replace us all is that it?" He didn't believe Maxine when she told him that something to that degree would never happen. Androids were nothing but lifeless machines designed to obey humans, nothing more and Reed was going to show this one that he was no different. "Hey, bring me a coffee, dipshit!" Connor gave him a blank expression as if he had not heard the order. "GET A MOVE ON!" There were many approaches that could be taken to respond to this request, none of which would assist the investigation.

"I'm sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson."

Gavin did not take kindly to that remark, resulting in him sucker punching the machine in his torso, forcing Connor to his knees. It was true that androids couldn't feel pain, but they could have system warnings when a component or system was damaged, sometimes the warnings can be slightly overwhelming. Minor minority signals flared in Connor's head and spun his LED yellow. "When a human gives you an order, you obey, got it?"

"Reed!" Hill called from outside the break room. certainly, as if she were displaying a dog with her direct tone voice. "We got a call, we're heading out." Gavin addressed his partner.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He grinned smugly once again, turning back down to Connor. "Stay outta my way." He ordered sharply, almost threatening. "Next time, you won't get off so easy."

Hill kept her narrowed eyes on her partner until he was a fair distance away from Connor. She made her way over to him but didn't assist the hunter up to his feet he showed himself that he was more than capable. "You're not going to self-destruct, are you?" She asked half kidding half not. It was common for senior officers to harmlessly haze newcomers to the precinct as a form of initiation to welcome them, but this wasn't harmless in the least.

"I don't believe so." Connor reply straightening his tie. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" She asked skeptically, needing to remind herself that Connor didn't need to be asked these kinds of questions.

"Yes."

The detective took an uncomfortable step away from him. "So anytime you get destroyed you end up getting replaced?"

"That is correct. I'm terribly sorry about last night. I'm sure that must have been unpleasant for you to see." Calling it unpleasant was an understatement it was even more unpleasant was how calm Connor was being when talking about it. Surely, he must have felt something, some form of negative thoughts toward what happened….. just another day at the office she supposed.

"It's kind of stupid to apologize for getting shot in the head. You had no idea what was going to happen."

"I'm designed to know what will happen when it happens." Ryan gave her new coworker an annoyed look while she stirred her coffee.

She kept reminding herself to be nice. "Look…I gotta go, but if you have any questions feel free to ask me."

Connor almost seemed to give her an actual smile of appreciation. "Thank you very much, Detective." It seemed that Connor had made a mess of mixed first impression and his new co-workers. It was apparent that it would be a challenge to win them over entirely, but he would adapt to the best that his programming would allow. There wasn't much he could do now, so Connor just decided to return back and wait for the Lieutenant.


End file.
